ALH: The immortal years
by mutant
Summary: Xander the immortal  revamped .  I have taken my old story and decided to rewrite it from the beginning to an hopefully pleasant and poignant end.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The mountains seemed much colder; a rotting carcass of a tree protected him from the deafening wind and the harshness of the moisture less air. His lips were almost blue through the bitter harshness of the environment but the usual tell tale tingling feeling spread across his face, taking aging, dehydration and even what was left of his once jovial mood with it. He swiped at a loose hair across his face and talked into a tape recorder held firmly between his fingers.

"Start Journal Entry

I am Alexander Lavelle Harris and I am an immortal.

Fear has kept me from this place I call home, from the ones I love and from the girl I know is waiting for me. To them it is but a few days since I disappeared but I have lived far longer than any man or any beast has a right to.

To me it seems like forever since I have seen them, heard her laugh or saw them smile.

I am Alexander Lavelle Harris and I am 200 million years old.

End journal Entry"

He hopped to his feet, walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked down then silently and swiftly stepped forward into the abyss. As his body fell freely through the wind he could see his life stretched out like a canvas from beginning to end. A memory long forgotten came to mind and he smiled then whispered a spell to stall him in place.

He had travelled the world many times over in his life but this place in the desert just outside Sunnydale was his favourite place in the whole world. Not because of its beauty but because of its simplicity and because it was near the family he had once tried to forget about, just to ease the pain of the long life he was to lead. Every year for the past thousand years he had returned to this spot if only to help him remember the faces of the ones so dear to him and now that the time was near he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't shake.

"Start Journal Entry

I guess a little back story is required after dropping that bomb on you. After defeating Glory and almost killing ourselves in the process by losing Buffy, the Scoobies weren't fairing so well.

Giles became a borderline alcoholic once Buffy was buried; he had taken to sitting in his apartment drinking into the night and falling asleep in his chair day in and day out. He had lost his daughter that day and with that he lost his purpose.

Willow had Tara to keep her strong, to be her shoulder to lean, cry and maybe even nibble on sometimes. Her smile was lost to the void of where her best friend used to be in her heart and that almost killed me more than losing Buffy herself.

Anya disappeared, one night too many I had come home bloody and battered from fighting vampires in Buffy's absence and she had left with a single tear on her cheek and a kiss on the lips.

Spike was distraught, he would never show it so openly but one night whilst sharing a bottle of whiskey he confided in me a secret or two and I guess that was more cathartic than anything anyone else could have offered to do.

Then there was me, the all powerful carpenter. I guess from an outsider's perspective I looked strong, I never cried nor did I brood or mope but it was an image that I had to hold so strongly together lest it crack and my whole world come tumbling down. I would go out looking for trouble, for something to hurt and in Sunnydale looking for that kind of thing means sooner or later you will find it.

End journal Entry"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

Xander always had his routes planned out well in advance of his patrols, he may be angry but he wasn't going to die by being a sloppy Scooby. It allowed him quick access through the 5 biggest and widely used cemeteries in Sunnydale.

On this particular night he didn't find much trouble for the first half of his patrol however that soon came to an end when he decided to visit his friend's grave as he did every single night without fail. Turning past a mausoleum he noticed the moonlight reflecting off the shiny engraved surface straight onto the ugly malformed faces of six vampires.

He didn't like the odds of six against one, especially considering they were super strong vampires with a penchant for human blood but something about them standing near her gravestone enraged him and he wasn't even thinking when he launched himself forward to take one straight out of the fight with a stake to the back.

Recovering quickly he whipped the first stake out of the guys back as the vampire disintegrated into dust and reached inside his brown jacket with his left hand to grip a second stake. The remaining five vampires turned with a gleam in their eyes and Xander backed off slowly.

"We should do lunch get to know each other a little better"

The vampire who spoke eyed and edged his brethren forward to capture the young man.

"Tempting offer but you're not my type"

Xander finished his rebuke and was met with a swift uppercut to the jaw sending stars and birds into his vision in a bright flurry of pain and dazzling electric thought. His head hit the grass with a thud and he reacted on instinct to quickly move out of the way of a stomp, grabbing the fallen stakes as he did.

The lead vampire charged thoughtlessly with murder in his eyes and that was to be his undoing as he went for a tackle but met a stiff breeze where only a hand and a stake remained.

"Oh shi..."

The vampire's voice was cut short as he crumpled to dust and littered the grass around Xander's feet. With no time to reflect on how stupid he had been to confront something he had no way of handling he moved and dodged away from a claw meant for his head only to be hit square across the face from another assailant. Crumbling once again to the floor he kicked out at the vampire's shins and heard a satisfying crack and howl as the bloodsucker fell to the floor. Crawling over he slammed his stake home then stood up only to feel dizzy as he tasted the iron on his lips.

He couldn't continue on like this, he was beaten and bloody and they still outnumbered him by four to one. Trying to get his bearings he smeared the blood across his face with the back of his hand and noticed he was now surrounded, there was no way out for him. With the primal fear of death a certainty he had nothing left to lose and his anger and hatred for these creatures welled up like a thundering inferno from inside of him and he launched himself with rage at the nearest vampire.

One more vampire fell before him in his rage induced frenzy but it was too many, too many for one man to handle alone. As the vampires launched themselves at him and held him to the ground one name was on his lips, he could see her grave stone and the name emblazoned there like the sun and with that thought he smiled and the pain ebbed away with his very life force.

Rain started to pour and thunder sounded in the distance and as the first rays of the hazy rain soaked sunlight shined down on Alexander's body his eyes flew open and he gasped for a breath as if it was his very first. A racking coughing fit ensued as he emptied the contents of his stomach onto the grass and he reached to wipe some rain out of his eyes when all of a sudden the memories of the night came flooding back in a maelstrom of dizzying pain.

"Oh god no. Not one of them, don't let me be one of them"

Perhaps it was the severe damage done by the pummelling he had taken, or perhaps it was the fact he had died not a few hours earlier but he had failed to notice the sunlight stretching across his skin without a sizzle or a wisp of a burn. Reaching for his coat pocket he fingered the cross nestled there gently afraid with all rights that it would burn him only to be even more confused when it didn't.

Noticing the sunlight for the first time he stood unsteadily to his feet and cleared his throat looking around for any sign of the vampires that had laid him to rest. Not seeing anything suspicious he was about to lumber back to his house when he noticed Buffy's grave. The grass was all torn and the dirt dug up, the coffin of his best friend missing from within.

He gulped audibly and cracked his knuckles.

"I need a watcher"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Xander ran without taking a breath, without flinching from the water soaked jeans blistering his thighs and with a sole purpose. He ran to Giles's apartment and banged on the door with heavy thuds.

A murmur was elicited from inside so he banged again then waited a few moments but there was no audible response from within.

"Giles open the goddamn door"

Without thinking about it Xander turned the handle and rammed his shoulder into it, splintering the wood as the weak door frame gave way to his weight and the lock tore a hole in the wood. Entering the living room of his friend he noticed the strong smell of scotch in the air and the Englishman passed out in his lounge chair looking worse than Xander had ever remembered seeing him.

Giles was in clothes that required a good wash, with liquor bottles surrounding his chair and with a beard on his chin that was reminiscent of Grizzly Adams. Xander walked over and nudged his friend in the leg only to find a bottle almost shoved into his face.

"Xander.. dear god you almost gave me a bloody heart attack"

He nudged the bottle to the left and turned a gaze on his friend.

"They took her body Giles, her bodies gone"

"Xander tell me exactly what happened"

So he told him about what had happened that night, deciding to leave out the bit where he died and was resurrected if only to forego the usual stake first ask questions later routine of the Scooby mindset. Giles listened deciding to not interrupt lest he miss any vital piece of information from the man's story. As Xander finished the tale he looked grim as he told of the grave been open with no coffin left inside.

Giles took charge of the situation deciding to let the boy rest and offered him the cot in the spare room for a few hours sleep. Xander thanked him but chose to go home and shower and agreed to meet at the magic box later in the day to try and get to the bottom of the vampires actions and the missing body of Buffy.

As Xander walked out of the watcher's house he heard Willow's sleepy voice over the Englishman's phone and smiled if only a little.

Hurrying home he changed and washed himself not giving much thought as to the night's activities, not really allowing himself to think about the implications of both Buffy's body going missing and his own resurrection.

An hour later a much cleaner and more kempt Xander Harris emerged from the front of his building. Jumping into the front seat of his luxury sedan he headed down the street and turned towards the nearest graveyard to collect Spike for the meeting in the magic box.

He parked up as near to the crypt as he possibly could and opened the trunk of his car ready for Spike to jump into to avoid impending sunlight baked death. Walking towards the crypt an unusual feeling crept up Xander's spine and he eyed his whereabouts with trepidation. Not feeling as if anything was about to eat him he decided to ignore the strange sensation and continue on by knocking loudly on the front of Spike's crypt.

A mumbling could be heard from inside.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist I'm bloody coming already"

The door opened slowly so the sunlight didn't filter through too far and he stepped back into the crypt to allow access to his visitor.

"You know droopy us vampires do tend to like our beauty sleep through the day"

This was a discussion for another time Xander decided as he scratched the back of his neck to ease the buzzing sensation. He looked at Spike and the feeling seemed to ebb away slightly and then disappeared into nothingness.

"Are you here for something or do you just like to see what crypts look like in the daytime too?"

With confusion Xander shook his head and let out a slight groan.

"As much fun as it's not to be in your company Spike we have a problem, vampires took Buffy's body last night."

Spike sat up straight and narrowed his eyes before turning the TV off swiftly with one hand and flicked his jacket over the top of his head with the other. He ran out of the crypt door holding it over his head with Xander in toe headed for the sedan.

Xander pulled the car to a stop outside the magic box and flipped the trunk release button on the dashboard. All he saw was a blonde sizzle whiz through the door of the magic box and it brought a small chuckle to his lips as he entered the shop.

The shop was always pretty empty not because it didn't do well but because it didn't need to. Only a few people knew the real strength of the potions and spells locked within the magic box and it was probably best to keep it that way.

He could feel the negativity in the air and the pain and anguish and it burned him right into his heart. The faces of his friends looking so forlorn and lost since they lost her not long ago and now with the new information it was like pouring salt onto an open wound.

Giles was looking through various books whilst Willow and Tara scoured the laptop and internet for information pertaining to rituals and spells that required the body or pieces of a slayer.

Xander decided he could very well have done without the last image and walked to the table where his friends were and smiled hopefully at each of them.

"Hey"

He noticed Dawn sat in the corner at the back scribbling mindlessly on a bit of paper and he shook his head sadly as he sat down. For a few minutes he almost imagined the room shift and if he concentrated hard enough he could see the blonde halo of white light she let trail behind her wherever she went then within a second it was gone and he was left to stare at the table.

Deciding to be proactive Xander stood and walked over to the youngest member of the Scooby gang, noticing before he reached her that her shoulders were slumped and shaking slightly. He laid his hand on her shoulder and bent down to her eye level.

"Hey Dawnie"

She wiped her eyes clear and turned to him, a fake smile on her face.

"Hey Xand"

It made him smile if only for a second.

"How's my favourite icecream princess"

A year ago he had challenged this pint sized girl to an icecream eating contest and had been sorely beaten by a worthy opponent. He smiled softly at treasured memories as he eyed her tear stricken face.

"Fine.. I guess"

The last part was mostly incomprehensible as her eyes betrayed her and she started to cry softly, Xander swept his hand across her cheek and pulled her to his sweatshirt hugging her gently as she wept. A few minutes later she managed to get the tears under control and she leant back and went to speak.

"No need to speak Dawnie, I'm always here for you no matter what"

She smiled a genuine smile and sat back in her chair then shooed him away with her hands. He walked backwards with his hands held high and grinned before turning to face Giles.

"Hello Xander"

"Any luck?"

"Not yet but I am searching through all the rituals and spells that are in these books. I don't believe there to be that many that require the ummm body, dead body of a slayer. Rituals tend to be more about the act of death rather than an actual after the fact so I should hopefully be able to narrow it down rather splendidly"

Grimly Xander nodded his head and turned to sit at the long wooden table besides his friends.

"So how are my two favourite magic practitioners doing?"

Willow almost smiled but then something in her eyes flickered as if she remembered she was supposed to be sad and clamped down on it with an almost enviable force of will. Xander knew her well enough that he spotted it and silently clenched his fists. Feeling guilt over letting yourself smile can be just as harmful as the mourning itself.

"I'm okay Xander, just getting by slowly but surely"

He nodded his head silently agreeing with that sentiment.

"And how are you Tara?"

"Fine also."

"Did you two geniuses happen to find anything related to rituals on that magic box you call a "computer""

Tara smiled softly but shook her head gently.

"No we,, we found a few rituals that required a living slayer but nothing of the other kind"

Giles throat clearing interrupted them as he placed a book down at the table.

"I believe I have found the ritual the vampires are wishing to perform, you see there are a few different rituals but with the stars in their current alignment not many can be performed at this particular juncture so.."

He looked up to see the others bewildered expressions and nodded his head morosely.

"Very well.. You see when Buffy died in that portal the energy that crackled around her somehow energised her body with the portal energy and that can allow an easy possession by higher demons, such as those that occupied the Earth before man.

"So they plan on possessing her with a Demon, oh that's just low"

"Yes and if my calculations are correct it has to be performed tonight at dusk at the centre of mystical convergence, namely the hell mouth."

With that knowledge Spike started claiming which weapon was to be his as Giles went to the back to retrieve the weapon chest. Giles nudged Xander to come and help him with the cache and as he walked into the storage room he noticed Giles's perplexed looking face.

"What's up Giles?"

Giles shook his head and smiled slightly before stuttering into the topic of conversation.

"Well that ritual they are performing requires two steps; first they must retrieve the actual soul of the body and heal it of all wounds. Then after much preparation they will call the demon to inhabit the body.

"Are you thinking what I think you're thinking? If we interrupt the ritual between these 2 steps.."

He left the rest unsaid, not daring to even dream of a positive outcome.

"Exactly my sentiments"

Still when Giles uttered those words he felt a small smile cross his face with the slightest hope that they, that he could have his Buffy back.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up lad. It's a small amount of time between the first and second steps; we're talking 20 minutes or less. If we are too soon or too late the outcome could end up a lot worse than what you can imagine."

Xander shook his head not letting that hope distinguish itself from his already broken mind.

"No Giles, I will get her back"

The conviction in his voice left little room for argument and with that said the two men grabbed the chest of weapons and carried it out front and placed it on the table.

Opening the chest up Giles took a step back as Spike launched himself into the weapons like a kid in a candy story. He pulled everything out of the box till his hand gripped what he was looking for and with a small smile he pulled out a battleaxe. It was worn but nonetheless ready for battle; a serpent was engraved onto the handle and swept its way upwards into a sharp looking face with fiery eyes.

Xander's own eyes usually strayed towards the more ranged kind of weaponry like a crossbow but for some reason his hand swept out of its own accord and he gripped the handle of a sharpened katana sword. With one touch his mind was pulled into history, reliving fights he had not fought, regaining knowledge he had not lost and as he eyed the vicious looking implement he took a deep breath and knew what he had become.

He was an immortal, a human being that could not die lest his head be removed from his body and usually there were plenty of people offering to do that particular job. He would fight in the game with swords and tactics till the day of the reckoning where the one remaining immortal would claim the prize.

With one touch of that sword his life was planned out before him and he almost shook his head in disappointment. To live a life of never ending battles was one thing but to have the choice removed to do anything else was a tragedy.

Clearing his head with one swift mental nudge he decided to leave these thoughts for another time because this day was turning out better than it started and he needed his mind on the job at hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

They got ready and geared up quietly and in a concise and deliberately organised fashion. No one really wanted to speak up or offer any words of encouragement for a fight that could very well lose their friend her soul. But in each of their eyes was a fiery determination that you couldn't falter.

Gripping their weapons tightly they all piled into the two cars parked out front of the magic box. The engine's roared into life and like a convoy they set off towards the old high school where so many bad memories had been created and still haunted every single one of them.

Fifteen minutes later they pulled up to the newly rebuilt Sunnydale high school and as the engines of both cars cooled down there was an almost palpable aura of focus within the confines of both cars. The neighbourhood was quiet; the only sounds were of a distant siren some miles away.

Exiting the vehicles they took the building in, it hadn't changed enough from the original incarnation that each one of them didn't have a memory flash of some kind. They each shook it off in turn and tuned out the racing of their own hearts as they walked forward into the mouth of hell.

Entering the school they had decided it was best to stick together, having only one person in the group capable of taking the enemy on in a one on one wasn't to their favour. Before they even had a chance to turn the first corner towards the library they heard the patrol's footsteps on the linoleum floor and the sounds of the vampire's voices carried.

"I tell you man, nobody's coming. Nobody even knows we have her body. We killed that little runt before he had a chance to tell anybody"

"You know the boss. He likes to take precautions. That's all this is"

"Yea I know but why the hell did we get stuck with patrol duty."

His voice sounded irritated and slightly angry.

Xander stopped his comrades with a well placed arm at the corner and put one finger to his lips issuing a command of silence. They all nodded in concession and placed their backs to the wall. Slowly Xander eased a stake from the pocket of his brown cord jacket and eased his sword up to neck height in wait. He nodded to Spike and got a wink in reply.

The heads of the enemy came into view, the ridged formation of vampirism clear for anybody to see. One step more was to be there last, Xander and Spike struck with deliberate and deadly accuracy.

Spike chose to grab his victim by the neck to stop any call outs to his friends, grabbing the victims head in both hands he then snapped the neck and drove home the stake then looked into the vampire's eyes as he turned slowly to dust.

Xander struck with a grace nobody had witnessed before. He clamped his hand over the mouth of the vampire and span round the body, lowering his arm to the vampire's neck he stopped all sounds threatening to emerge then eased the blade of his katana through the vampire's neck turning it to dust.

Each of the group watching shared a look as they witnessed the display of fighting prowess from their friend; they shrugged it off as the group moved through the halls towards the library. Lightly stepping as they went as to not alert the over sensitive ears of any undead they crept up on the last corner and Xander eased his head around so he could spot the doors.

Two vampires were stood on guard idly chatting and occasionally looking for trouble down there separate sides of the long passage. Xander ducked his head back around and reached for the crossbow from Willow, loading it up with a bolt he passed it off to Spike and ushered him to go right round the other side. Taking another crossbow from Dawn he made sure it was loaded then looked back round the corner.

Giving Spike two minutes to reach the other side he then let loose a bolt, it flew straight and to the point as one of the vampires crumpled to dust. The other's face fell and as his face contorted into anger and his lips were poised ready to shout he felt a compression in his chest and like his comrade he disappeared within a split second.

They moved down the hallways to the double doors, looking through the clear circular porthole windows Xander took a slight intake of breath at the sight before him.

Inside were a dozen or more vampires, they all circled a giant hole in the floor that they'd dug with a few implements still laid nearby. Buffy's body was tied to a piece of wood which was practically nailed to the nearby wall. One of the vampires held a massive book and was clearly the leader of the rabble. He was a massive hulk of a vampire, muscles adorning every inch of his body right up to his head which stood from the floor at a very tall 6 foot 5 and counting.

The ritual was ready.

As the last vestiges of light set to disappear into the never-ending darkness that was a Sunnydale night the vampire's lips moved as he uttered the words from the ancient book held in his hands.

"Tersus somes quorum nos have brought vos EGO queso thee"

The earth shook slightly and each of the group looked at each other with unease, both vampires and humans alike.

"Voco animus pro possession"

Xander's face was pressed tightly to the window as he took in every sight and sound, ready to announce himself at any given moment to these leeches that had taken his friends body. Giles's hand was on his arm and he looked into the watchers eyes and knew to restrain himself until the right moment.

Bursting red light suddenly shot from the hole in the floor, from the mouth of hell itself. The ceiling crumpled and gave way to a force stronger than cement and concrete as the beam of light tore its way through and up into the clouds.

The vampire leader dodged a piece of falling debris and his words continued to shake the very fabric of the hellmouth willing it to do his bidding.

"Planto somes quod animus unus iterum"

The streaming red light scorching into the sky gave way to ghostly clouds of white and they each aimed for the body of Buffy the vampire slayer and with each strike her body shook like a thousand volts had been passed into her.

"Ut nos can dico super nostrum Everto senior"

Then suddenly as the light dissipated and the vampires cheered Buffy the vampire slayer took in an almighty breath.

She was alive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Xander fell back almost instantly from the window, his face a mask of both shock and delight; He turned to the others with both tears streaming down his cheek and a large smile on his face.

"What did you see?" asked Willow

"I saw... Buffy,"

Each of them took it in turns to look through the small window and each of them came away with both shock and delight.

"We have to get her out of there before they start the next process of the ritual"

Giles's voice was both commanding and to the point and each of them regained focus on the task at hand.

Dawn was visibly shaking; she took control of her shaking limbs with an efficacy born of desperation to see her sister again and Xander pulled her into a hug assuring her that no matter what, she would.

Refocused and revitalised they walked forward, pushing the twin doors open as they entered into the lion's den. The vampires all turned and stared at the blood bags walking into their domain, a few visibly snarled as they noticed the slayers friends from previous encounters.

"If it isn't the slayers lapdogs"

Each of the gang took stock of their friend's condition, her head was lulling about and her eyes seem unfocused but for a dead girl she was faring pretty well. Each of them new in turn that the girl tied up there was a born again, never stop punching, no holds barred fighter and if they managed to get her down from that wall, even with the overwhelming odds, she would see them through it.

A few crossbow bolts were let loose instantly and the room was a few vampires less of a massacre than it had been. In a fit of rage at the intrusion the leader screamed at his brethren for them to attack and when your master calls, you either pick up the phone or you die.

Spike loosed a stake into the crowd and a billow of dust spread across the floor as one vampire was reduced to nothing. Without pausing for a fake breath he launched himself fully into the crowd and hacked his way through limbs and torso's with his battle axe. Blood spread across the floor as his axe made short work of both bone and muscle and the screams of the undying filled the room.

Dawn stood back, away from the danger and as she was passed back a crossbow to reload her finger accidentally slipped and the arrow flew straight into the heart of an oncoming vampire, she shrugged and smiled at the wicked grin from her friend Willow as she passed it back to Giles.

Tara and Willow uttered ancient words for their comrades, promoting luck and good health as they both fought alongside each other. Occasionally checking their partner to make sure they were okay.

The vampires started quickly dying as the more experienced slayerettes and the very experienced William the bloody tore through their ranks like a knife through butter. The leader was quick to notice the diminishing time with which he had left to perform the second part of the ritual and with a growl he launched himself at his vampire counterpart.

His fist caught a distracted Spike under the chin like a freight train, it lifted Spike clear into the air and as he dazed helplessly in midair the thundering elbow to the stomach sent him hurtling away from the fight, through the wooden banister and with a crashing force he thumped head first into the wall.

The group gulped in unison as there vampire comrade tried to pull himself up only to fail and fall flat to the floor a few seconds later. Xander knew he was heading for them next and decided to cut the vampire off and force him into a fight Xander probably couldn't win, just to give his friends the time needed to secure Buffy from the wall and maybe make a hasty retreat.

Cutting the leader off he pointed his sword at the floor, blade away from his enemy and looked into the leaders eyes with a hatred born of every nightmare he'd ever had.

"You are outmatched, I have lived among you cattle for hundreds of years and still your insolence surpasses even my expectation. To think you can fight me when I think of you nothing more than a walking blood bag is insulting"

Xander's eyes creased and he smiled.

"The insulting thing here is your diatribe; you vampires are all the same. You just love the sound of your own voices"

Without anymore foreplay they circled each other. The bloodsucker launched his attack first, as they always do. Xander was ready for him and dodged out of the way of a punch headed for his ribcage, he swung the blade of his sword around but his arm was intercepted with a quickness that only few creatures could hope to achieve and quickly and viciously it was snapped like a twig.

Xander roared in pain then pulled back dropping the sword as he did. Cradling his broken limb to his side, his other hand palmed a stake and stood his ground facing the monster before him.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could see his friends watching with trepidation as they cleared out the remaining minions. Spike was still out for the count up on the higher level mumbling incoherently with blood soaking into the carpet beneath his skull.

The vampire was cocky, as all vampires proved to be. He was so sure of his superiority he failed to notice the slayer been removed from her prison, instead focusing intently on the boy before him wanting to drink every last drop of his blood.

"If needs must, ill remove you from here a piece at a time"

A sudden tingling sensation crept along Xander's broken arm and he stiffened perceptively, he felt the bones in his arm knit themselves together and as the electricity dissipated from his once broken limb he felt renewed and clenched his fingers together tightly noticing the distinct lack of pain that entailed.

He launched himself forward like a football player slamming his whole weight into the midriff of his enemy and forcing the oxygen within to be expelled. Trying to force the vampire onto his back for an easy victory the vampire however stood his ground and forced his legs to stand firm like iron, then the parasite slammed his hands down on Xander's back with enough force that it drove his head to the floor with an almighty thud.

With his head thumping and his blood seeping onto the floor he rolled out of the way of the foot headed for his back and slowly but surely stood to his full height as blood dripped down his face from a cut on his forehead

"You can try but you'll have to go through me first"

Such a beautiful sound Xander had not heard in a long time, the voice broke into the vampires focus and as he turned he was met with a force he had unheard of. His head snapped back and his vision swam and before he could utter a single syllable his heart was pierced in a single blow, leaving him standing dumbfounded before he slowly fell to the floor in a dispersal of ash and dust.

Behind the vampire stood a vision of beauty, dust and filth littered the clothing she had been wearing since her funeral. Four months in that coffin had left her skin looking pasty and dry, her hair was caked in dirt and mud but to Xander he had never seen her look more beautiful

"Hi Buffy"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

After the hugs, kisses and the tears they picked there fallen vampire off the floor and began the journey back home. Buffy was tired and in pain but managed a cuddle for each of them as they left the library, the doors flapped closed behind them as a roof tile fell from the ceiling and crashed onto the hard wood floor.

Darkness had set in by the time they had walked to the cars and Buffy was nearing exhaustion as she piled into the back of Giles' Miner, a car he had only recently purchased because of its classic English heritage. A fact he liked to point out on numerous occasions was that Americans had no heritage; Xander had often argued if having a heritage meant having a crappy looking car then he'd rather be without.

On the quiet ride back to the magic box Dawn cried into her sister's shoulder, not saying a word as she let out all the pain she had been feeling for the last four months. Buffy sat in silence holding Dawn to her shoulder and a single tear slid down her cheek as she kissed Dawn's head softly.

Xander's injuries had long since healed, an apparent side effect of been an immortal was a shock like feeling that seemed to heal almost any injury. He drove behind Giles' car remaining silent, his eyes just catching a glimpse of his best friend in the back seat. He wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve and two single tears split the dirt, mud and blood as he cried for the return of his friend.

Looking in the rear view mirror he caught a glimpse of Willow inspecting him and knew the discussion was to come, but for now it could wait, for now they had their comrade back with them.

There family was complete once more.

Houses and buildings whizzed past them silently in the night, the streets of Sunnydale always seemed empty after the sun went down. Xander had once commented that it was probably a survival mechanism born into every pure bred Sunnydale citizen.

You couldn't fault him for his logic.

The cars pulled up silently at the magic box and they all got out of their respective cars, Xander pulled Spike from the backseat who was still a little worse for wear and hefted him onto his shoulders. As he reached into the car to retrieve his sword he noticed Buffy curiously studying him as she wrapped Giles' earlier claimed jacket around her shoulders.

Loading the weapons back into the chest in Giles' supply room they all settled down into the chairs at the table that was the centre of the magic box. Xander had placed Spike down on the floor with his back resting on some books as he murmured quietly in his unconscious state.

"Again, I'm so glad that you've returned to us Buffy. These last months without you have been tremendously awful" Giles started them off.

Dawn nodded her agreement as she wiped her eyes clean for the twentieth time in 5 minutes and Buffy smiled at her sister.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but coming back from the dead really takes it out of a girl. I'm assuming our house hasn't been foreclosed or anything and I'm hoping Mr. Gordi is still in his place" Buffy said and crossed her fingers with a smile.

"Well Willow really did want him but Spike argued his case Buff, it's the way it had to be"

Buffy's mouth opened in shock and she looked back at the vampire on the floor with disgust. She was about to give the demon another head injury to worry about when she caught the wink from Xander and she just grinned in return.

"Everything's fine Buffy, I mean we did have some trouble at first but Giles had the council pull some strings with some very nasty English swear words" Willow said with a grin "he even used the word damn at one point. I was shocked and appalled"

Giles grumbled in a good natured manner "I'll have you know I used the charm I was born with dear girl."

While they were all tired, hurt and one case unconscious they decided to stay if only for ten minutes just to hear each other speak. A few laughs were had in such a short time and each one of them felt a little more complete with her around.

After more hugs they Buffy decided that she really should return home for the rest she so sought after and rest wholeheartedly agreed with that sentiment. Xander offered to drive the Summers girl's home and they accepted the offer.

Before they had a chance to leave the shop Willow did broach the silence with a clearance of her throat.

"Tomorrow we can talk about your miraculous healing powers Xand"

He smiled at her and nodded "Sure thing Wills, as long as there's no needles involved I'm game."

On the journey to Buffy and Dawns place it was pretty quiet; Dawn had fallen asleep from emotional exhaustion at the return of her sister. That left just Buffy and Xander and neither of them knew what to say, which left them both feeling slightly uneasy.

"So..."

He turned his eyes to her and smiled "So..."

"Healing power huh, how's that working out for you"

Xander snickered at first, followed by a hearty chuckle and before he knew it he was in the throes of a full belly laugh and Buffy couldn't help but join in. They tried to get their breath on several occasions but failed hopelessly.

A few minutes passed and the laughing subsided slowly, he smiled at her.

"It's kind of new and I'm choosing to not knock it since I'd have a pretty badly broken arm still if it hadn't done its funky chicken dance up and down my arm"

Buffy looked at him strangely "You do say the oddest thing"

"Yea well... you've got four month long bed hair"

"I was dead. You can't say that to a former dear person. There's etiquette and all kinds of rules for that sort of abuse"

He chuckled softly at her outrage "I missed you".

"I know" she replied sadly, "I would say I missed you guys but to be honest I don't really remember anything from when I was gone"

"I remember everything..." He murmured quietly to himself.

She looked at him funny but chose not to comment, the car pulled to a stop outside her house and she sat there for a moment just looking up the path to her front door.

"You want to come in?" She offered.

He shook his head softly "I'd love to, but you two are beat and I need my beauty sleep before the ribbing I'm going to get tomorrow morning"

"Kay"

Buffy reached back and nudged her sister softly awake; they exited the vehicle and walked up their path to the front door. Xander watched them the whole time and as the door closed he saw Buffy's eyes connect with his and he offered her a soft smile before she disappeared inside the house.

The journey back to his apartment was a blur, his mind going over the day's events and his emotions finally realising the impact of what had transpired. Stopping outside his apartment building he turned the engine off and got out of the car, he couldn't help the smile on his face and the tears accompanying it.

Before Xander knew it he had showered, his clothes had been put in the garbage, he had a Heineken in his hand and was watching a TiVo'd episode of sports centre.

"Life doesn't get much better than this"

The beer emptied quickly and Xander's eyes started to waiver as he leaned back onto his sofa and watched a blurry Chris McKendry disappear into darkness.

He was in a pitch black room, his eyes struggling to grasp onto any given light from anywhere but there was nothing. It seemed to stretch on into everything and everywhere. Never-ending darkness that filtered the universe and he was stuck in the middle just hoping to escape. Then suddenly something was happening. The darkness began to glow with an eerie white after effect and images started to appear like a reel on a very old cinema screen.

Ancient ships were fighting wars that had been over for a thousand years. The great pyramids burning to the ground and been rebuilt bigger and stronger than ever. Empire after Empire and war after war he saw them all stretch back into history and the one constant was he could see himself in every image. Suddenly the images became a blur and he struggled to grasp onto any single image as they flew backwards through time further and further.

Then the images suddenly came to a complete stop and one pictured lingered for what seemed like a lifetime. It was a picture of him, muddy and filthy in a pitch black cave, he was in a fetal position against the wall with tears falling down his face.

All Xander could do as he looked at the fear in his mirror image was scream and so he did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Someone was grabbing him, he tried to fight back but they were too strong and there was screaming coming from all around him. He had to fight the monsters but they were everywhere and they were so powerful, his fight proved futile and the incessant screaming wouldn't end.

"Xander... Xander you have to wake up."

Xander shook his head clear and that's when he realised that the screams before weren't coming from around him, they were coming from him. Holding his arms to his chest was Buffy; she was looking down at him worriedly.

"I'm awake... I'm awake" He assured her.

She jumped back from practically straddling him as he sat up and gave him room to breathe as she patted his back gently.

"What was that?" She asked tentatively.

"A dream... A really bad dream"

Buffy knew when to drop the questions, she picked up the bottle of beer he must have knocked off the coffee table during the night and walked through to his kitchenette. Dumping the bottle in the garbage she scurried around in his kitchen for cups, after finally been victorious in her treasure hunt she slapped them on the counter.

"You want a coffee Xand?"

Her voice lingered through to him and he grumbled his assent as he went to brush his teeth.

Light lingered through the open drapes onto his face as he sat with his hands around the warm cup of coffee; he took gentle sips as Buffy watched him carefully from her seat in the sofa's accompanied lounger.

"I guess there's a reason for your visit Buff?"

She grinned at him "Can't an old dead friend come round to pay you a visit without there been an ulterior motive?"

"In this town... definitely not"

"Oh it's nothing really. I just came around because you're closer to my house than my house is to the magic box and I thought we could car pool. Just without me forking over any gas money since you know..."

"You're just using me for my car, I should be shocked but I'm pretty much used to it"

"You know we value your other abilities too... like you have a really nice DVD collection"

Xander chuckled at the impish smile on her face "I'm so glad we didn't damn your eternal soul last night"

Buffy moved from her seat to the one next to him and wrapped her arms around him then rested her cheek on his shoulder "I hear that can put a serious cramp in a relationship"

A few minutes of silence accompanied the hug and he kissed her softly on her forehead as she pulled back. Their eyes met as if by chance and they just stared at each other, neither daring to break the eternal hold. He pushed a stray hair around the back of her ear and she shuddered at his touch and as they leaned forward time came to a standstill.

Xander's cell phone rattled on the coffee table, its ring tone long being pre-empted for a more pleasant alternative.

The moment was gone and they pulled away sheepishly averting each other's gaze, he did offer a simple shoulder bump as compensation as he reached for his phone.

"Xander's crematorium, we put happy in the happy ever after" .

Willow's laugh filtered through the phone's speaker "That's sick".

"Will if this is another one of your dirty phone calls, I've had quite enough of them to last a life time".

"Oh har har har funny man" She replied "This is just a call to tell you to get your ass to the magic box oh and to bring donuts".

He heard someone shout in the background.

"And a double blueberry flavoured pancake meal apparently... ".

"Check and double check" Xander replied and hung up the phone.

He turned to his visitor and smiled "Gimme ten minutes, I need a shower in the worst way".

After showering and a visit to both IHOP and the donut podium they entered the magic box cradling two boxes of donuts and Giles' very own double blueberry pancake surprise, the surprise been they were out of blueberries and he had to make do with double chocolate chip instead.

Giles was talking to a customer at the eye of newt section trying hopelessly to persuade the man to purchase rat tail instead. Willow and Tara were both sat at the table reading a book together; Tara's head rested on Willow's shoulder as they turned a page and looked up at their friend's arrival.

Walking over Giles was muttering to himself as he grabbed for the pancakes, opening the box he looked at the clear as day chocolate pancakes where his blueberry ones should have been.

"Sorry Giles, they were all out of blueberry" Buffy offered her condolences with a less than sincere smile.

He walked away muttering to himself about respecting elders and what he would do if he was in charge. The others shook their heads and chuckled to themselves as the donuts were opened. Buffy snatched one and bit into it with all the gusto of a twice dead girl.

"So..." Xander offered looking at the eyes of three of the most important women in his life all focused on him" How about them red sox huh... What's that all about?"

Buffy gulped down the last nibble of her donut and chuckled "Yea because we're really here to talk about sports"

"Yea how about the fact that you should be in hospital right now with your head split open and your arm in some serious need of physical therapy" Willow chimed in with a glare.

"I have no idea how to even answer that quest" Xander offered with a smile.

Willow's head almost seemed to pop with anger as her face turned a rather dangerous colour of red "Your such a, such a... oooh"

"I've been called worse, I'll be the first to admit that" he replied getting a wink from Buffy in return "Look I'll tell you what I know but you got to understand this is all new to me too, it's not like I've been keeping secrets from you guys"

So once Giles had returned and taken his seat at the table, munching down in large gulps his unwanted pancakes Xander began his story. He told them of his nightly patrols after Buffy's death and the night of the incident and how he had been fed upon by 5 vampires only to wake up in anguish and fear. Then he told them of how he had touched the katana before and received some form of mental awakening to his new found life, he told them of the game and the swordsmanship and how it would end. He told them it all because he loved them.

Upon completion of his tale Xander took the faces in of his friends, the fear and confusion was evident there. Buffy's eyes looked so sorrowful, so full of fear for the life he was going to lead. They were kindred spirits, having a life of violence and death lumped on them by some higher up while they played chess against an unknown opponent.

"You could have just asked me years ago"

The voice came from under the table; they all turned their heads and lowered their eye level. Underneath the table lay Spike with a big grin on his face pretending not to look up Buffy's skirt. She kicked out hard and he grunted in pain and climbed out from under the table.

"Bloody hell slayer, some thanks that is for me getting my noggin waxed on your behalf"

"Thanks" Buffy replied sincerely "But if you try and look up my skirt again ill stake you to the back door of this place and let the rats eat the rest"

"What did you mean Spike?" Giles interrupted the heated glares "He could have asked you years ago?"

"Oh it's just I've met his kind before, many times. Crazier than a loon most of them are, always on about that bloody prize. Anyways for some reason vampires and immortals can sense each other and they both tend to stay clear of each other mostly through hatred" Spike shrugged "I sensed you was a pre years ago mate, you could have just asked"

Xander grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be a massive ancient Greek to English dictionary and launched it through the air, it hit Spike between the eyes and he fell to the floor with a thud.

The vampire pulled himself up groaning about ungrateful sods then made his way into the back of the store where the sewer access was.

"I think I remember an excerpt or something relating to these immortals, We'll definitely research the matter Xander and as fast as we possibly can"

Willow looked at him sadly; she stood from her seat and hugged him to her waist then kissed the top of his head. "It's okay Xand, we won't let you be alone with this. This problem is all our problems"

Tara and Buffy both nodded their consent and he offered them a grateful smile in return.

"Thanks guys, you're the best"

An hour later Xander had decided that researching yourself sucked, every book ended up been a dead end. There were so many different types of immortal creatures it surprised Xander that anybody died at all ever. But with a sad look at Buffy's face he soon remembered how untrue that really was; they'd all lost someone over the years.

He looked at Willow and Tara, they were pretending to research but by the movement of their bodies Xander knew they were playing footsy under the table and smiled. It was good to see Willow happy again after the painful 4 months she had endured.

Something touched his foot and with a prayer he hoped it wasn't Spike again but looking into the eyes of Buffy confirmed what he first suspected. She smiled at him and her foot continued its assault. It was much more fun than researching that was for sure.

Sometime later the phone rang and Giles mumbled then walked slowly over to it reading the book as he went. He clutched the receiver to his ear and greeted the caller.

"Hello this is the magic box, Rupert Giles speaking. How can I be of assistance?"

Xander tuned out the call as he tried with avail to get the upper hand in the footsy competition. Usually it was more of a playful thing but with a slayer on the other end sometimes that wasn't always the case. Yet they still snuck occasional smiles at each other as they waged their own war.

Giles placed the receiver back in its cradle and cleared his throat as he walked to the table.

"Well it would seem that Angel, Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn are on their way here right now. Cordelia had a vision about Xander"


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: ALH: The immortal years (revamped) (7/?)**

**Author: Michael Dunbar**

**Category: B/X**

**Rating: PG-13/R**

**Spoilers: An altered version of the universe after Buffy took her swan dive**

**Disclaimer: Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is owned by Whedon, Fox, UPN, and ME.**

**Summary: Xander the immortal. I have taken my old story and decided to rewrite it from the beginning to an hopefully pleasant and poignant end.**

**Chapter 7**

LA was but a stone's throw from Sunnydale on a good day. With Angel rushing as fast as he could in his 1967 Plymouth GTX convertible they would be at the hell mouth in little over thirty minutes.

This wasn't the first time the vampire had been back to Sunnydale after him and Buffy had decided to go their separate ways. Each time however still brought butterflies to his stomach and each time he had to remind himself leaving Sunnydale was the best choice all round.

They had all thought Buffy dead until a day previously, he was still mourning her loss when the news struck and his heart had almost skipped a beat, if it could have.

He may have known that leaving her and Sunnydale was the best for both of them but in his quiet times, when it was just him and his thoughts he had always wondered what if. To have that future taken from him was almost as bad as losing her in the here and now.

But now she was back and so was his future dream of what if. It may never come to pass but just having it there provided him with a little bit of hope for an otherwise dismal looking outlook on life. He may never breathe again; he may never see a sun rise but he always had that bright light in his life that was Buffy Summers.

Cordelia was sat at his side with Gunn and Wesley taking up the rear seats, she occasionally looked at the clock as if that would help alleviate the pensive feeling she always got after the visions.

"Could you go any faster? I think I've still got some of my saliva left"

Wesley's sarcastic comment aside they had to make a hasty journey to Sunnydale, the visions never came with a calendar attached to them. It could be in ten minutes or ten days. You never knew.

Angel had never seen Cordelia so upset about a vision before but then again usually they involved some nameless stranger, not your first ever serious boyfriend.

He glanced at the two men behind him, tell him two years ago he'd be fighting side by side with Wesley Wyndham Price and a kid called Charles Gunn who had been fighting vampires on the streets since he was twelve and he'd have just laughed it off.

Well he'd have been laughing on the inside anyways and that was just as good, despite what one Xander Harris thought.

His thoughts of Xander brought him back to the reasons behind this little escapade and with that the desire to get speedily to Sunnydale. He pressed his foot down even further on the accelerator and the car sped off into the night.

_Back in Sunnydale_

Xander clenched his jaw and gulped almost audibly. He had only ever seen one slayer look at him like that and it made him fear for both his life and his sanity. The magic box was still full of people, Dawn had now joined them in wait for Angel and his crew and they were all sat at the table discussing various subjects that Xander himself felt disjointed from.

Maybe it was the way Buffy was biting her bottom lip as she occasionally shot glances at him or maybe it was the way her foot rested on his knee and occasionally jabbed him in the stomach with her big toe, maybe.

He had no idea why suddenly there was this thing between them. Sure he had always entertained the notion in his quiet times of them two hitting it off one day but if truth be told even he thought that was a pipe dream that was never going to come to pass.

Yet here it was, it had come to pass and he didn't know whether to scream to the heavens in thanks or pass out from the way her eyes roamed his body slyly.

"What do you think Xander?"

His thoughts were cut short and he turned his head almost giving himself whiplash in the process. Willow was looking at him; they all were looking at him waiting for the answer.

The problem was he had no idea what the question was and really didn't care at this moment in time.

Buffy was grinning from ear to ear, knowing full well how stumped he was at his current predicament.

"Well...?"

He had to think fast, he could just say he was day dreaming but Willow hated to repeat herself and he'd be in the doghouse for a few days. So instead he decided to go for the old bait and switch routine.

"I'm more interested in what Buffy thinks personally, but that's just me I guess?"

Willow seemed to ponder that and Xander held his fingers crossed beneath the table, one hand anyways. The other was busy rubbing Buffy's foot through her new pair of Nike sneakers.

"That's a valid point I guess. So what's your take Buffy?"

Buffy gulped and sent a death glare aimed at Xander, his reply was a similar smile to hers earlier.

"I think... yes..."

Buffy looked at Willow in wait hoping it was one of them questions that could be answered with such an easy response.

For once it seemed that the world was truly doing Buffy a favour because before Willow could mount a response Angel, Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn walked into the magic box and she sighed in relief.

"Buffy"

"Xander"

Xander got his reply in before the moment was even made and couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Sometimes he was damn childish and he loved it.

The slayer of his heart shot him a kind hearted death glare, if there was such a thing. She didn't seem to have a complete affront to his words, unlike at times in the past.

Maybe times were changing for them two. Maybe they could have their cake and eat it too. Xander knew though that they definitely needed to talk about this elephant in the room before things got any more serious, he couldn't risk hurting her or been hurt.

His heart just wouldn't take it.

Xander's lingering eyes were pulled away from Buffy for a brief second as Cordelia walked up to him. She didn't seem like she was going to slap him or kick him but one could never be too sure with Queen C. Instead she opted for the kiss on the cheek instead and he took it.

It's all he could have asked for after breaking her hearts in the past.

"Guys, been a long time." Willow said with a grin "Well not that guy, although I'm sure you're very nice... but the rest of you. Great to see you!"

Even Angel smiled at Willow's upbeat optimism.

"Sorry, this is Charles Gunn and of course you guys know Wesley and Cordy"

They all took turns shaking hands and greeting each other before they got down to business. After some time and an order to Domino's for some extra cheesy pizza's and a bottle of coke they all took their places at the big table in the magic box.

"So, Cordelia... Visions how's that working out for you?" Xander asked, curiously wondering about that aspect of her new life.

"Well you know how I hate any physical pain?" Everyone nodded "It's kind of like my brain been put into a microwave"

With that mental image they all took turns in shuddering, even Cordelia who had planted the idea in the first place.

"Buffy you're looking very well for a twice dead girl" Wesley butted in with a smile.

"What can I say? I eat my Wheaties..."

Even as she said it she knew it was a pretty lame joke but decided to just go with it anyways, lame jokes are usually Xander's speciality.

"Hey... lame jokes are my speciality"

She almost did a double take and wondered if by any chance he was psychic. Stranger things have happened on the hell mouth.

"Let's get down to business shall we before some of us die of old age"

Everybody looked at Giles expectantly, waiting for him to finish his thoughts.

"Cordelia... you had a vision?"

The ex watcher removed his glasses and started to clean them furiously, he could see this little jaunt taking his sanity. His sanity was always questionable at the best of times what with fighting vampires, demons and the occasional hell god been among the footnotes in his life.

"Yep, sure did Giles and by god did it hurt. Still have the migraine. It was a vision of Mr lame joke here. Some giant new demon, I've never seen it before. It was absolutely massive and before you say it Xander, yes bigger than my ego"

Xander bit his tongue and looked away in pretend hurt. Too many of his jokes been wasted today. He'd have to make up for it in some way.

Cordelia grinned and just continued with her tale.

"There was some kind of blue fuzzy portal. I think the demon was planning to throw Buffy into it at one point but there was a scuffle and Xander got in the way."

All eyes turned to Xander and he just shrugged, if it saved Buffy he'd probably do anything.

"Anyway we tried researching the demon by our usual sources but couldn't find any information about it. I've never seen the breed before and since you guys have like the entire Demon Encyclopaedia in your hands we thought we'd come and lend some assistance."

At that point one of the funniest things Xander had probably ever seen in his life transpired. Spike came walking out of the back from the sewer access and Angel spotted him first. Without even a word he launched himself at the blonde vampire fists first and they both collided smashing through the door of Giles' office. All you could hear from within was thumping fists, bloody carnage and plenty of foul language.

Buffy looked in shock at the office door "I suppose we should tell Angel that Spike can't harm any humans..."

"Give it a few minutes" Was Xander's reply through racking fits of laughter.

"Not in my bloody office you won't"

THUMP.

He fell off the chair.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

Once they had all calmed down, both the vampires and Xander's impromptu laughing fit they all sat around the table. Angel and Spike were staring daggers at each other while Xander quietly chuckled to himself.

"If you don't bloody mind Angel I'd rather you not dismantle my place of business"

Giles' accent had regressed like it always did when he was in an extreme of an emotion, this time anger. The souled vampire at least had the right wits about him to look ashamed, unlike Spike who felt he got sucker punched.

"Bloody screw your office Rupert, he flaming attacked me and I deserve an apology. Bringing that into our work place, makes for a very unsavoury working environment it does"

Angel looked set to launch himself at Spike for a rematch of vampire celebrity death match but Buffy cut him off with a swift kick to Spike's chair leg, toppling it he fell backwards and muttered.

"Fair enough slayer; I know where I'm not wanted."

"No you don't... you never have"

Spike grinned as he picked his chair up and sat down "Touché"

Xander with all the on goings of the night hadn't really had time to process anything. His mind a whirly gig of confusion from the vision, to his sudden immortality to even Buffy's apparent interest in pursuing a relationship of some kind with him.

"So Cordy you were about to tell us how to kill this demon?"

"Not really..."

"Worth a shot" Xander replied "I guess this calls for some kind of research and I really wish you knew how much I hated saying them words"

"Awww poor Xander" Buffy replied with a grin.

"Yea well let's see how you like it huh".

"It's not my fault I'm naturally gifted" Buffy replied with a wink.

Angel looked between the two confused and even a little scared, had something happened in the day or so that Buffy had been back between her and Xander. He shook his head slightly trying to knock out them stray thoughts, unlikely.

"Seeing as only Cordelia can really identify the demon it would be in our best interests to get some kind of basis, a photo fit if you will."

Cordelia looked at Giles and nodded "Fair enough but answer me one question, since when have Xander and Buffy been sleeping with each other?"

Trust Cordelia to ask the one question everybody in the room was wondering. Well everyone besides Wesley, Gunn and Giles anyways.

Buffy almost went bright red and Xander didn't fare much better in that department, neither of them really knew what to say on the matter. They hadn't even discussed it together, what they were and where they were going.

"We're not..." Buffy replied "And even if we were it'd be none of your business"

Sensing the unease Cordelia had to accept the answer with a nod and a shrug.

Everybody could breathe again.

"Well the demon, he was tall really tall. Like seven or eight foot. Big green spikes sticking out of his head, they were oozing some kind of fluid. It was really gross"

Giles was taking notes and he nodded his head and looked up "Anything else that stood out?"

"He had some kind of tattoo on his arm; it didn't look a part of him at least." She reached for a piece of paper and drew the symbol for infinity but with the exception that it was like two snakes devouring each other.

She passed the piece of paper to Giles and he looked at it in thought, knowing he had seen that symbol before but unable to remember from exactly where.

He could sense the research coming, like some birds can sense a hurricane from kilometres away. Xander had to figure a way out of at least some of the research that he could see headed his way.

He really did need to talk to Buffy anyways.

"Maybe it's time we paid Willy a visit" Xander suggested shrugging as if it didn't matter either way "We haven't seen him in months, he could probably give us this guys date of birth and social security number".

Giles was still looking at the symbol trying to place it; he looked up at Xander completely in a daze for second before coming to his senses and smiling.

"Good idea Xander. Buffy if you'd be so kind as to go and get any information out of Willy without causing him too much harm that'd be of great help".

Buffy nodded and kicked back her chair; she looked at the two vampires and one man sat at the table. All of them wanted to go, whether it was just to be with her or just to get the chance to do some random violence. Unfortunately in Spike's case it was probably a bit of both. She shook that feeling off and knew who she had to pick, they needed to talk.

"Come on Xander" She smiled "Let's go see our old friend Willy".

He grinned back at her and clapped Spike and Angel on the back, consolation prize for the losers.

Angel looked at them as they walked to the door of the magic box, Buffy and Xander. His dreams of that future were slowly diminishing by the second but he still had to smile. Only one person in the world understood Xander's love for Buffy and that was Angel himself. He knew the length the man would go to protect the ones he loved and for that he was thankful.

"Oh and Buffy..." Giles interrupted them as they were at the door "I said too much harm, a little harm is fine with me".

The slayer grinned back at him "Way ahead of you Giles."

They say in the car, he hadn't turned the engine on yet. Xander could feel the talk coming on, maybe the one talk in the whole world he had ever really been scared of.

When she had rejected him years ago it had hurt, it had stung but he had moved on.

His life up to that point had been nothing but rejection, what was one more in the grand scheme of things.

This conversation right here was scary stuff, one wrong word and they would change their relationship forever. He had always been in love with Buffy and he had thought that on some level she had always known that. But loving someone and getting to love them was two entirely different things, he only hoped that he was up to the challenge of finally getting to love her.

"So..." Buffy started, she was looking at him as he stared at the steering wheel of his car.

He looked out of the corner of his eyes and smiled at her "You know, the old trail off might work on me once but never twice".

She grinned back at him "I don't know Xander, I'm pretty sure it's worked on you every time ever".

He had to smile at her, she was probably right. She knew him so well and vice versa and I guess that was the crux of the matter. How do you change something so inherent to how you turned out? They had built each other through mistakes, through heartache and through friendship.

"I don't know if you've noticed it but I've kind of been flirting with you outrageously".

"Oh I've noticed it" He replied with a smile "You could say I haven't exactly been putting out friendly vibes either".

"Non friendly vibes" She had an imaginary clipboard and made a ticking motion "Check".

That's why he loved this girl; she was too cute for words at the best of times and too stubborn for words at the worst. He'd seen every side of her, every little foible and faux pas and worse than that, he loved her even more because of them.

"Well there has been this thing between us" He started and she listened "I've no idea where it came from on your end of things. I mean I've always thought you were special Buff, even before the whole slayer deal. I've always known how I feel about you."

She knew she had to give an answer to his question, where had these feelings come from. If she thought back she could say she had been entertaining the notion for quite some time.

It was the little things that did it.

The way he had helped her secretly pay the bills that had been swamping her and her wage and never even mentioned a word of it.

How many times had he fixed the windows at their house?

How come he always brought food to their house the last days before she was due another wage, when they were at their poorest?

How about the way he had taken Dawn to the dentist appointments she had booked because he knew that despite been a slayer Buffy was terrified of the dentist.

Buffy looked at him, he was sitting and waiting for an answer and he deserved one if nothing else.

"I think you're fantastic, I think it's taken me years to see you and now that I've finally opened my eyes I never want to close them again"

Xander was looking at her, his heart was beating furiously in his chest and he knew that one wrong word could send things spiralling out of control. She was at her most vulnerable, she was letting him in and he wasn't going to ruin it.

"I think that given time I could easily fall in love with you Xander Harris"

How to respond to such a declaration without sounding like a complete buffoon?

Sometimes Xander was his own worst enemy and at those times he tried to block the thoughts out and focus on what was important. He took in a deep breath and really looked at the wonderful woman in front of him.

A solitary tear was falling down her cheek but there was a smile so wide on her face he couldn't help but grin too.

How do you change something so important to your very survival?

You take the chance.

He leaned forward and kissed her gently, savouring her lips. It was just a soft gentle kiss to start the world off right, to start their journey together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

They felt like a couple of teenagers again, making out in a car with reckless abandon. They finally had to come up for air, Xander pulled his lips away from hers panting heavily. He placed his forehead against Buffy's and looked into her eyes.

"I've waited seven years to do that"

She planted a soft kiss on his nose "You won't have to wait another seven to do it again".

Xander finally managed to pull himself away from her; it took all the willpower he had not to kiss her silly for the next hour or so. They had a job to do, with that notion in mind he started the car's engine and made a beeline for Willy's place.

Even during the ten minute short drive to the demon bar he had trouble focusing on anything but the way this girl made him feel, she left him so open and vulnerable it scared him. Just one look from her could drive him insane but then when had that ever been different.

Never, he finally surmised.

Buffy kept casting him occasional glances not really grasping what had transpired between the two. She'd been looking so hard for love all her life that she'd almost completely ignored what was in front of her the entire time. Ignoring the dark thoughts of what if she decided to focus on the new relationship between the two instead and couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face.

The houses whipped past and before they knew it Willy's place was in sight, Xander pulled his car into a parking spot.

The engine died as he turned the ignition off and retrieved his keys. He smiled at the girl beside him and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"You ready to play the bad guy?"

"Aren't I always" She winked back at him.

As Buffy walked into the demon bar she smiled. It always made Buffy feel proud of herself. All of the inhabitants would unconsciously move away from her, she was the bogey woman to more than just vampires after all. Not that being the slayer was all Buffy Summers was but sometimes she could admit, if only to herself, that she enjoyed it.

"Slayer..." Willy greeted her and more than a few of the demons and ghouls moved towards the door "I had heard you were back. To what does old Willy owe this pleasure?"

"Demon, large. Gross spikes with goo and some kind of tattoo"

Willy fidgeted unconsciously, his body language always giving away his intentions. He intended to lie but knowing this particular slayer as much as he did he didn't think that was such a good idea, but he at least had to show some moral courage for the denizens of his establishment.

"I've no idea what you're talking about"

She smiled and before he could blink she had his head on the counter of his bar in her vice like grip.

Willy gulped and struggled helpless, it wasn't much use. His head was like an egg waiting to be cracked open. He could see out of the corner of his eye demons and vampires leaving his place and sighed.

"Do we really need to do this dance Willy?" Buffy admonished him "I still haven't forgiven you for giving Angel over to the gruesome twosome all them years ago. Do you really want to test my resolve?"

The snitch struggled for breath "Hey... no need for them words slayer, we're all friends here. I may know who you're talking about. If you'd let me go I think better when my head isn't squashed onto a piece of wood".

She let go of his head and he fell backwards from the bar, just catching himself with his hands as he fell.

"See, now I can think. This demon yea I know him, think his race is called Tahlef or Taylef or something. Some of his minions were in here a few nights ago ranting about some portal he plans to open."

Buffy nodded and slapped the bartender on the shoulder "See Willy it's so much better for you when you cooperate. Any idea where he's located?"

"I've not exactly got an address but I saw some of his minions headed down in the direction of the docks"

"Why's it always the docks or the warehouse district. Why can't they hold themselves up in somewhere classy like the playboy mansion?"

Xander wondered why sometimes his mouth triggered with nobody at the wheel; he mentally kicked himself but saw Buffy smile slightly at his stupid joke and decided that maybe playing the idiot was sometimes worth the embarrassment.

"Come on Mr. Playboy; let's get back to Giles'"

"Lead the way June centrefold 2001"

She grinned at him "You wish".

His mouth seemed to stop functioning so instead he decided to just follow her out the door.

Buffy's lips were on him as soon as he got in the car; she pushed him back against the seat and kissed him furiously. Their lips were dancing with each other's in an ageless tango of lust; she slipped her tongue into his mouth and tasted him. She had tasted other lips before but his seemed to fit so well with her own. They were moulded to perfection for her, hers to touch and hers to kiss. She moaned in appreciation and drew back from him to stare him in the eyes, had she ever took the time to just stare at this man's beautiful soul.

Since her miraculous return to life she had decided that she had wanted him and she wasn't going to let anything get in her way. The time before her death she had planned on initiating things with him but things with Glory and life in general got so complicated so fast and she just never had the time.

Now she was making time.

Readjusting her clothing she drew back to her seat sheepishly with a small grin on her face. Glad she had finally gotten to know the wonder of kissing the man before her, it was like fire and ice, passion and love all mixed together in a heat of swollen lips.

Xander sat there kind of dazed wondering exactly when life had started to get so good for him. He reached for her hand and softly caressed her knuckles; bringing it to his lips he kissed it softly.

"You know if you carry on like that. I'll start to think the world actually likes me"

"Some of it always has"

He smiled at her and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, then ran his thumb down her cheek. She shuddered at his touch not believing how quickly this man's touch had become something she craved so badly.

The car drove itself back to the magic box or so it seemed to Xander. He and Buffy were caught up in their own little world catching sporadic glimpses of each other's eyes, holding hands and even the occasional stolen kiss.

If Xander had been in love with Buffy before his feelings then were but a minor shock compared with the feelings he was having right now, these were scary in their intensity.

Having nothing to hide they walked back into the magic box hand in hand, a few glances and the occasional smile were thrown their way as they sat down. Only Spike looked slightly uncomfortable with the new situation, he muttered to himself and disappeared into the sewer.

"Anything to report Buffy?" Giles asked "I've been trying to figure out where this symbol came from, I do know it from somewhere"

"Yes Giles, Willy said it was a Tea Leaf demon or something and his base of operations is down by the docks"

"Tah Leaf" He corrected and she shrugged in reply "Of course that's where the tattoo comes from, the Tah Leaf are renowned for their knowledge of time shifting. Various reports have suggested they can even alter history. However from what I understand the procedure to cast a spell of such magnitude requires lots of power and the correct positioning"

"Power... Like the hellmouth?" Xander offered.

"I'm afraid so." Wesley piped in "From what little I know of their culture they tend to be very placid creatures despite their enormous size. Very few have been known to actually amount any kind of force against the slayer."

"Guess this one's a rebel" Buffy replied "Trust me to get the James Dean of the demon world"

"Well with the fang gang here to back us up we should be able to sort this Jean-Claude Van Damme wannabe out."

Angel eyed the two slightly, even glaring at the fang gang crack "I've met one of these demons before. I wouldn't say they were as placid as your books make them out to be Wesley. That one almost killed an entire village with the spell he was performing at the time."

"Well be that as it may we unfortunately have to deal with this demon and its spell. Now since Cordelia's vision has made it abundantly clear that we disturb the spell at some point I assume the spell isn't tonight" Giles smiled "So if you'd be so kind Buffy as to patrol your usual route round the graveyards id be most appreciative"

"I'll join you" Angel offered with a smile.

"OK" the slayer replied "Xand... want to come too?"

He stood with a grin "Of course, what else could I be doing on a Friday night? Having a life? It's over-rated"

She grinned back and grabbed his hand; Angel followed them out the door of the magic box.

Cordelia watched them leave with a curious eye "That could turn out to be a very uncomfortable walk"

Willow just nodded her head in agreement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

They walked hand in hand, occasionally throwing glances in each other's direction and when their eyes would meet for the briefest of moments they'd smile and look away.

Angel walked behind them and caught the looks and the feelings and it weighed heavily on him but he refused to give into the hopelessness. He knew from experience that new love should never be threatened, it was beauty incarnate and it was to be treasured.

They each had their usual slaying gear, a few stakes each tucked away in waistbands and pockets. A few crosses for the two scoobies and a vial or two of holy water.

Somehow Xander still didn't feel right, like he was missing something, a vital something and his mind lingered on the feel of the cold blade in his hand not long passed. That had felt right, he couldn't explain it but had that felt so very right in hands.

He'd have to talk to Giles.

"Xander..." Angel interrupted his reverie "You mind if I have a private conversation with Buffy?"

Buffy looked at Xander and gave him a smile; she took his hand and squeezed it softly then nudged him towards the direction of the nearest graveyard and dropped back into step with Angel. Xander looked back but shrugged and walked on ahead, if she needed to talk with him who was he to hold her back.

"Buffy..."

She turned to face her ex boyfriend and looked him in the eyes; his eyes were the window to his very soul. Even now after so many years passed she couldn't deny she had feelings for the man before her, she probably would always have feeling for him. However he wasn't the centre of her world anymore and she could and had lived without him. A few years ago he had made the decision for them both, to leave and never return and while at the time she had fought him on it she could now see the wisdom she had failed to.

"Angel..." She offered with an encouraging smile.

The vampire sighed, he could get lost in those eyes if he allowed it. Shaking them thoughts away he took her hand and smiled at her.

"I'm glad for you... and for Xander"

Buffy grinned knowing how much that last bit must have torn at him but she nodded her thanks and kissed him on the cheek.

They caught up to Xander at the graveyard entrance and he sent a look her way but she smiled and caught his hand in hers. Pulling him forward to walk at her side she prodded his belly with her free hand.

"Come on; let's go bag us some vampires"

He sent a pointed look Angel's way and got a scowl in return. It never hurt to have a little fun at the old guy's expense. Xander thought after so many years living on the hellmouth he at least deserved that.

Buffy chose not to respond instead she slapped his stomach playfully, it was a warning but he couldn't help the smile from appearing on his face.

It didn't take long to find a few newly risen vampires, you could always tell them apart. More animal than man, clothes littered with dirt from where they'd crawled out of there now empty graves and the feral look in their eyes whenever they saw somebody with a heartbeat.

Buffy quickly dispatched them without as much as a quip.

She wanted to patrol and get out of the graveyard as quickly as possible. Maybe there'd be enough time for a movie with her new honey. It still felt weird to think of Xander in that way, but a good kind of weird and the more she thought about it the better it made her feel.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a punch to the jaw; she was knocked backwards over ten feet and landed with a thump at the base of a tree. She shook her head and looked to her attacker.

It was just another vampire.

Has she thought that someone grabbed at her left arm. She pulled on it and brought the vampire straight down onto her knee with brute force.

His bones cracked and she pulled a stake out of her belt and slammed it home.

This vampire had brought friends, a lot of friends.

Angel was holding his own against five vampires, trying to keep them at bay whilst waiting for an opening. Xander was been circled by two of their brethren, he dodged and weaved out of been hit just hoping to stay alive long enough to dispatch one of them.

Buffy kipped up and was immediately surrounded by six of them; she kept her stake handy and waited for the first move.

They always moved first.

One launched himself at her punching straight at her head. She swept her head to side and grabbed his arm then swung him full force into the tree she'd landed at.

He fell with a thud.

Another was on her; she brought her right arm up to block the wild punch and let out one of her own. It connected and sent the vampire flying back; he cracked his back off a tombstone and landed limply on the ground.

Angel had managed to whittle his enemies down to three, two dust piles were been swept up by their feet as they danced the dance of death, the only problem being that Angel was an expert.

Xander had managed to seriously injure one of his own by breaking its leg, it limped but was otherwise unarmed. He caught a glimpse of Buffy sweeping through the vampires she was facing, moving so fluidly and gracefully he was in awe.

He was brought back to reality by a thundering blow to his chin, his head rolled back and he left the earth for the briefest amount of time, lingering in the air before he fell with a hearty thud.

The vampire's hands were on his neck, choking him. He punched and kicked; he poked and gouged cursing at the animal that was on him.

His vision was blurring, his heart slowing and all he could think of was that if he died now and didn't return how much of a cosmic joke would his life turn out to be.

The fangs pierced his neck and he groaned, his eyesight completely leaving him.

"XANDER!"

He heard the voice, it was hers. That beautiful voice that could always make him smile. She was everything to him and he had never got a chance to show her how much he loved her. The light in his life and he tried to reply but something was stopping him. He focused and tried to speak but he felt his last painful exhale.

Xander Harris died.

Buffy slammed full force into the vampire, she didn't even blink as she turned his face into mush with one powerful punch. She grabbed his arms and twisted them like they were twigs and before he even had a chance to feel the pain she stabbed him through the heart.

She kneeled down at the side of Xander; she knew that he was immortal. She knew he would return to her. She cried all the same.

Angel finished his last vampire off and noticed his friends.

The vampire crouched next to Buffy who was crying into Xander's shirt. His face was so pale and his clothes were covered in his own blood.

He didn't know what to say, so he gently patted Buffy's head and back as she cried.

Suddenly Xander gasped for breath and Angel fell backwards in shock. He almost slammed a stake home but his ears picked up the soft beats of the human heart beneath the bloody exterior. The wounds on his neck were totally removed as if they had never been there.

Buffy crashed into him with a powerful hug and kissed his face twenty times before she even let him breathe another breath. She rolled her fingers softly down his face and smiled as the tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't quick enough to save you"

Guilt central, thy name is Buffy Summers.

"Don't" He whispered, been dead took it out of a guy "Don't ever feel like that, you're one person Buffy and while I'm pretty sure you're amazing and super powerful. I can assure you, you are not a god"

She looked away at the ground but he gently pulled her chin around with his fingers and made her look him in the eyes.

"I'm serious Buffy, you're just a person. Like me and like... well not deadboy here and why the hell are you looking at me so oddly"

Angel gulped; he'd seen some things in his time; some miraculous brilliant spectacles of existence. Even he had never seen a man return from certain death without the aid of medical attention of some kind.

"I'm immortal Angel." Xander offered.

A blank look was his only reply.

"Spike said he knew about immortals years ago, I just assumed you knew too"

"There was that whole "it's not you it's me thing" we did for the last century"

Xander cracked a smile and stood up with the aid of Buffy clinging to his arm, he slapped Angel on the shoulder.

"You're telling jokes. Good for you!" Xander chuckled "Look why don't we walk back to the magic box and I'll explain it as best I can"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

"So that's it in a nutshell" Xander concluded his story and took a look at the faces of his friends from LA.

They'd returned to the magic box five minutes before and with Xander having died at the hands of a vampire his shirt had been ripped and his own blood had splattered his clothes. He had decided that there was no need for any secrets and told them the tale, or as much as he personally knew, about what he had become.

It was mixed reactions all round with a central theme of sadness. Angel knew the haunted feeling of been an immortal creature, seeing loved ones and friends die time after time and never been able to do anything about it. It was that thought that made him pat Xander on the back in misery.

"I'm so sorry Xander" Cordelia offered, she grabbed one of his hands and held it softly "I never expected something weird happening to you of all people"

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand "Don't worry about it Cordy. Sure maybe in a few years I'll be hating the fact that I'm immortal but if I wasn't I'd have never got to see Buffy again"

Cordy let go of his hand and smiled.

"I need my beauty sleep" She continued "Angel says he's booked somewhere for us to sleep and I fully intend on doing just that"

Angel nodded in confirmation "Yes we'd best get going, we'll be back tomorrow after sunset. Maybe we can figure something out then"

Gunn and Wesley weary eyed after some research said their goodbyes and both just wearily stood up and followed their comrades out of the magic box.

Willow and Tara left next, both looking tired and worn out from a long and arduous day.

Xander picked up Dawn's sleeping form; she'd been researching something about the demon and had fallen asleep where she was sitting. Her face was scrunched up into the pages and he peeled the book off her lip and closed it. Glancing at Buffy he smiled and they said there farewells to Giles and walked outside.

He deposited Dawn in the back of his car and she groaned and rolled over onto her side to cuddle into the fabric of his backseat. Dropping into the front seat he looked back at her and smiled then turned to Buffy.

"She looks so peaceful when she's asleep." He offered and grabbed Buffy's hand bringing it to his lips he kissed each finger individually.

She returned the smile "Yea but tomorrow she's going to wake up and realise who carried her out here drooling. So best to keep that secret tucked away"

He grinned and leaned in for a kiss. His lips gently touched hers in a chaste and gentle peck. Turning the key in the ignition the engine roared to life and he set off towards Buffy's house.

It had been a long day and an even longer night. He had changed his shirt at the shop; he always made sure to keep spares around. You never knew what gunk or slime you'd be covered in at the end of patrol.

He could still feel the vampire's teeth from earlier as they sank into his neck and it made him shudder.

It might turn out in the future that immortality was an awful burden and curse but at this moment in time he was thankful. It gave him more time, more time to spend with his friends and the girl that he loved.

The car came to a stop outside Buffy's house. He pulled Dawn from the backseat of his car where she was sleeping peacefully and walked up the path with Buffy at his side.

Entering the house he walked up to Dawn's room and put her into bed then laid the duvet over her sleeping form. He kissed her once on the head and smiled as she murmured something incomprehensible then he walked back down the stairs.

Buffy was stood there with two cups of hot cocoa; she smiled and placed one into his hand then walked through to the living room where she sat on the couch. He followed suit and sat beside her with a smile.

"Cocoa and the company of a beautiful woman? I think the big man's on my side tonight."

"Well it's about time we both had a bit of good luck" She offered "We've both had our fair share of crap thrown at us over the years"

"True" He nodded "But I'd take any of that crap just to be sat here with you drinking hot cocoa".

He always knew the right thing to say, like someone put a book in his hand labelled Buffy's thoughts and feelings. She smiled softly at him and leaned back on the couch.

"Too late to watch a movie I gather"

She looked at the clock which signified it was almost 3 in the morning.

"Yea probably" Xander replied "I have to work in the morning too. Worse luck"

Buffy sighed and placed her cup on the table at her side and he followed suit. She grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down for a fiery kiss. Their lips danced together and she slid her tongue into his mouth for the briefest of moments.

Never would she regret her decision to make this man before her more than a friend.

After a few minutes of heavy kissing they broke apart panting, she placed her forehead against his and looked into his eyes.

"Stay the night"

She had never been so forward.

"Don't you think we should take things slower?" He asked, just hoping she didn't take his answer the wrong way.

Buffy knew that this man before her cared more about her than anyone probably ever had. She knew that she didn't want to rush things with him; things should happen when they happen and not be forced.

She also knew that she just didn't want him to go.

"I just want you here with me." She explained "Just don't want you to go"

"Then I'd be an idiot to leave" He smiled in return and rubbed his nose on hers in an Eskimo kiss.

They made their way upstairs with their hands clutched together, occasionally stealing a kiss as they went. In Buffy's room they undressed each other down to their underwear, both taking in every last detail about the other. Then Xander got into bed first and Buffy cuddled up to him and placed her head on his chest, just to hear his heart beat.

Tonight wasn't about sex; it was about a moment shared. A new moment both of them would never forget. Sex would come in time when they were less tired and there were less worries on the horizon but for tonight they just wanted to hold each other.

A few kisses were shared, a few soft words whispered and blissfully they both fell into a long awaited sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

He woke up slowly, just one eye peering out of the darkness of a completely intoxicating dream. The sunlight spread across his face from a small gap in the purple drapes Buffy had at her windows.

Her body shifted next to his and he blinked in quick succession not really understanding whether he was still asleep and this was a dream his subconscious had thought up for him or if it was a reality gifted to him from someone more powerful than himself.

His mind lingered back to the last few days and he smiled. Wiping his eyes of sleep he looked at her sleeping form. She cuddled up to him even more as he moved, trying to keep hold of him as she murmured in her sleep.

The alarm clock on her nightstand read 7:05 in bright red neon letters and he sighed. He'd have to get up soon to go to work and all he wanted to do was to watch her sleep for as long as possible.

He brushed her hair back gently away from her eyes and her left eye opened to see his smiling face then her other followed suit.

She blinked once and sensing an opportunity she arched her back and stretched then heard a groan in response. Just the response she was looking for, she grinned up at him.

"Morning"

Xander lent down and captured her lips in his own and she sighed in contentment as he pulled back.

"Morning." She echoed.

He softly stroked her cheek with his thumb and then let his hands wander under the blankets. She arched an eyebrow at him curiously, wondering where he was going with this. He cupped her breasts with his hands and she gasped.

"Two can play at that game missy"

She giggled.

It was these little moments together that were so new and revealing, like Buffy been so playful in the mornings, that made them wonder at each other and how just a year ago their lives had been so very different.

Xander sighed and looked at the clock; it was time to leave this little paradise they had made together. No matter how much he wanted to stay in bed with this girl, that drove him all kinds of crazy, he actually liked his job at the construction site and didn't want to jeopardize it.

"I have to go to work".

"I wish you could stay" Buffy replied softly.

"So do I, so badly" He grinned and lent down to capture her lips in his.

She let the feeling of his lips fade as he drew back and stroked his face softly, then leaning up she grabbed his lips with her own.

"Buff..." he murmured in between kisses "you're really not making this easy on me"

"Not trying to" she replied naughtily with a grin and kissed him again.

"How about lunch today, you come by the site say one-ish and ill treat you to a nice lunch somewhere"

Buffy nodded her assent and kissed him one last time, and then he slowly crawled out of bed and started getting dressed. She just laid there watching him with a smile on her face.

As he was putting on one of his socks he noticed her grin and smiled a big one right back at her. He might be in a rush but this was the best morning he could have imagined.

He might have to go by his place for a shower and a change of clothes but that minor inconvenience was nothing if he got to see her when he woke up.

With a last kiss and a lingering hand holding session they parted and he wandered out to his car and headed to his apartment.

Xander really couldn't tell you about driving to his place or showering or even the time spent at work with the power tools. His mind was in a whirlwind of emotion for the most part, cloud nine some called it. He had managed to at least not cut off any appendage while he was banging hammers, cutting wood and using power tools.

"Harris you got a visitor"

His boss was a burly man pushing fifty with years of experience in the field, both as foreman and as a builder himself. Xander counted himself lucky to get to work in the man's crew, considered one of the best in the tri-state area.

"Thanks Bill" He nodded at his boss and went about placing tools in there correct place.

Buffy was at the gate to greet him with a smile. She was beyond stunning in a simple green dress that went down to her knees and a hair pin of gold and white holding back her hair. She grabbed his offered hand and stepped in to plant a gentle kiss on his lips.

"You look great"

"This old thing?" She replied and did a gentle twirl. "I'd say you look great but you're covered in plaster and paint and that really isn't a look that'll win any awards"

Xander grabbed his chest in mock hurt "Oh you wound me!"

"But..." She interrupted with a glare and slapped his arm "I really do like the tank top and jeans look, its very coca cola advertish circa 2000"

He grinned at her and kissed her again "Well I was thinking of you when I dressed like this either that or it gets really warm and dirty being on a building site, take your pick"

"I like the first one better" She chirped with a smile.

"I thought you would."

They walked away from the construction site, Xander lead the way holding her hand tightly as they crossed Main Street and headed down 1st Avenue. He stopped at a small cafe and smiled at her, walking inside they grabbed a booth.

"Hey Xan"

Janine the waitress was always there to greet him with a smiling face and he smiled back at her. She was in her forties but looked decidedly younger, even if a few greying hairs were starting to show.

"Hey the sequel" He replied with a grin "You know what I want right?"

"Chocolate smoothie, a hamburger the size of the actual cow and a great big huge portion of fries"

"Just testing"

"I'm no amateur" She grinned back and turned to Buffy "What can I get you darling?"

Buffy looked over the menu slowly then just grinned at the waitress "Same as the big guy here".

Janine nodded "two heart attacks coming right up".

She left them and went to the back to help prepare their meals.

"I guess you come here a lot?" Buffy asked.

"Most days that end in y yea. It serves the best burgers I've ever tasted and you know how I love to get my cow on"

She nodded her head in the affirmative, of all her Xander knowledge, she definitely knew of his love for everything meat affiliated. He planted his hand on the table palm up and she placed hers in it, he took it and brought it to his lips and kissed the digits softly.

"I love your hands. How do you keep your fingers in such pristine condition?"

Buffy grinned at his antics.

He was always doing the whacky her Xander.

"Well vampire dust is good for the pores apparently" She replied dryly and he chuckled.

It didn't take long for their meals to arrive and they got down to filling themselves up. Xander pretty much engulfed his meal and smoothie by the time Buffy had even eaten half her fries. Construction work seemed to make him even more ravenous than usual.

He tried to grab a fry off her plate and she batted his hand away with a mild glare to boot.

"You're really pretty when you're not sharing"

He stuck his tongue out at her which she returned.

"You just ate your entire meal in less time than it takes me to eat my fries, so hands off bucko!"

He grabbed her hand in his and looked her in the eyes with his lip jutted out; this just caused her to smile more.

"Come on Buffy. Pwetty pwease"

She slapped his hands away and stuck a fry in her mouth then shook her head petulantly.

"Nuh uh"

Sometimes acting like a child was better than accepting being an adult and these little moments could be categorized as childish and immature. But to them it was special moments like this that helped them forget, if only for a moment, the harshness of there night-time careers.

Buffy eventually caved into his childish antics, he was always better at acting immature than she could ever be. But she didn't give in before she got what she wanted from him, a steamy kiss in the mid-day heat in a nice little cafe.

Just what the doctor ordered.

Time passed for the couple and they found themselves at the gates to Xander's work, he kissed her softly telling her he'd see her at the magic box tonight.

They had to figure out what the new creature of the night was really up to and put a stop to it.

Buffy smiled and turned away and he watched her walk away till she was out of sight then turned to get back to work.

The rest of the day passed much like the morning except he managed to at least put some focus into his work, even if he was feeling giddy over their shared dinner liaison. His boss came by to inspect his work once or twice with him been the new boy it was understandable and from what Xander could gather Bill was pleased with what he'd been doing.

Who'd have thought Xander Harris a builder, a carpenter no less?

At one time in his life he'd have scoffed at the thought that he could achieve anything, yet now here he was and he was even proud of himself for once in his life.

He stopped by his apartment on his way to the magic box for a shower and a change of clothes. Fresh and clean he continued his journey and parked up outside Giles' shop.

"No need to fear Xand man is here" He grinned as he walked in "Commence with your admirations and awe of me"

"I'll get round to it later" Cordy replied sarcastically.

They were all there, the fang gang and the scoobies even Spike had chosen to come for this get together. Angel occasionally shot him distrustful glances but on the whole they were being civil enough not to warrant an intervention.

Small mercies Xander decided.

"I'm in awe" Buffy replied smiling and kissed him softly "But only because you didn't bring donuts."

He clicked his fingers in frustration "Damnit, knew I forgot something."

With the fang gang taking up space there wasn't a spare seat in the house so Buffy led him to hers and plonked herself on his lap. He wasn't about to complain anytime soon.

"Anything knew G-man?"

Giles looked up from a book he was reading with a scowl and rubbed his temples steadily.

"Not at the current moment, we are researching what kind of spell he will be using by the planetary alignments required. But there's so many to choose from."

"Yea there's two hundred alone that involve some kind of portal, pretty hard to narrow it down" Willow added.

It was weird and off putting with the Fang gang being around, not because he didn't get on with Angel because frankly he didn't and probably never would. But because of the dynamics and how they shifted, everyone in their own little cliques scattered around the table. Mini conversations being carried on all over the room in attempts to front idea's and myths about this new foe.

Willow and Tara were of course together with Dawn butting in every so often and they seemed to value her input, it wasn't often she felt she could help the situation but when she could she tried her hardest to get the point across.

Giles, Wesley and curiously Angel were talking together in hushed tones about the new impending trouble. Occasionally the vampire's eyes would roam towards Buffy but Xander couldn't deny him that, he had racked up quite a few hours in his days Buffy watching.

Gunn and Spike seemed to be chatting up a storm near the shelves at the back, much to Xander's delight, it at least kept the bleached wonder from annoying him if only for a little while.

Buffy leaned back and pulled his arms around her midriff feeling the need for a small hug from her new honey. He obliged and kissed the nape of her neck softly then lent forward and smooched her cheek a little.

"How was your day?"

"It was okay." She replied "I had a great lunch with this really good looking guy"

"I demand to know who he is!"

Buffy smiled at his antics and prodded his leg with her finger.

"I mean you ya big lug"

"You enjoyed our little lunch huh?" He grinned "How about this weekend I take you out for a proper meal, somewhere nice?"

Buffy's eyes widened and she nodded. It was a sad aspect of her life that she'd never really been on a proper dinner date with anyone. Riley would occasionally front for a cinema ticket and some popcorn but that was about as good as it got and Angel was a vampire, no real explanation needed there.

"I'd love that" she finally managed the words and turned her head to look him in the eye "But let's deal with this problem first before you go getting all reservationy."

"And people said you didn't do well in English" He grinned and kissed her furrowed brow "reservationy, I like it. Don't think Giles would approve though"

"Who said?" She warned with a glare.

Xander didn't reply he just touched his lips to hers softly and lost himself in her touch. She pretended to be angry but it all melted away in the heat of the kiss and she almost found herself moaning but suddenly remembered there location and pulled back from him.

"That's no answer" Buffy argued.

"It's about as good an answer as any" He offered "Any way's I'm no snitch *cough* Dawn *cough*"

She grinned then sent a glare at her baby sister who was none the wiser and was currently arguing with Willow about something she couldn't quite hear or understand.

"Well at least I didn't flunk Gym" She belittled him with a smirk "How did you even manage that?"

"Lots of practice" He muttered "Mr Heldenberg was out to get me for the spandex is for girls argument junior year, I found that man disturbing to say the least"

They both shuddered as that evil image crossed their minds.

"I guess we'd better get to reading some book neither of us understands huh?"

Buffy groaned with disapproval but grabbed one off the pile in the middle of the table.

"You read it, I turn the pages?" She offered with a grin.

Xander rolled his eyes.

"Sure."

Long book begat longer book begat even longer book as they started the long journey towards knowledge. Before either of them knew it they'd perused and examined at least fifteen volumes of demon lore and got nothing back in return.

"Research sucks" Xander muttered and got a barrage of agreement from around the room.

He wiped his eyes to clear the sleep and tiredness from them and glanced at his watch. Four hours had passed since his return from work and his stomach grumbled at that knowledge. He needed a cheese fix and fast.

"I hope that was your stomach" Buffy whispered with a smile.

"Sure was" he replied "And on that note I think it's time for a pizza run"

Everybody alive looked up at the mention of pizza and the orders came fast and furiously. Two sausage and mushroom, three cheese, an anchovy pizza for the freak Dawn and seven large fries and a couple of bottles of Coke.

Buffy let him slip from under her and felt the sudden loss with a frown but her hunger overcame her desire for comfort.

"Gunn you mind coming with?" He asked the former street gangster "Help with the carrying and also help with the looks at one man carrying so much food"

Xander stroked the back of Buffy's head and she turned to look up at him, he kissed her on the nose and followed Gunn to his car.

The pizza parlour was only a five minute drive but Xander wasn't one for silences much, he liked the quiet on occasions, but in general he liked the sound of people to pass the time.

"How's LA these days" He asked vaguely.

"Same old, same old." Gunn replied "See vampire, kill vampire. Meet vampire with soul, don't kill vampire"

Xander grinned at the man's joke "Yea that one's gonna throw you for a loop for sure. Though there were times I wish I could have even after finding out about the whole soul having thing"

"Buffy?" Gunn replied.

"Yup. Always is"

"So how'd you two come to being so lovey dovey? Last thing we heard was that she'd died, not that you two were bumping uglies or anything"

Xander's memories went back to darker times for the briefest of moments, remembering the months when he was without Buffy in his life. He shook it off and decided to answer the man's question.

"Well we haven't exactly bumped anything yet. But I dunno, I guess it just happened. I can't explain it anymore than that really. I've always had a torch for Buffy, since the first day I met her and I guess someone out there decided to throw me a courtesy miracle"

"Don't go giving no one else the kudos for you two getting together" Gunn said "It's all on you two, I could see by the looks and the way you were together today and yesterday that you two deserve each other and fit well together"

"Thanks man."

"No problem, plus I'm pretty confident it's made sure Angel won't be getting any moment of perfect happiness anytime this century. We're all thankful for that"

Xander smiled but couldn't help feel sympathy for the long time vampire, he knew how it felt to want something so much that the image itself burned itself into your head and you hoped beyond hope it could be a reality but it never came to pass.

Of course the reality did come true for Xander but in High School sometimes that reality, the fake one he imagined, seemed so far away it may as well have been in another dimension.

Once they'd got the pizza's they returned to the magic box carrying the goodies, everybody sans vampires tucked into the feast of cheese, dough, fries and coke with gusto.

Soon they were all sat back happily full and greasy, just the way you should feel after a great dinner.

Giles had wanted to talk with Xander all day but had forgotten about it with the excitement of having visitors. He motioned for Xander to follow him into his office which Xander did with a slight pizza waddle signifying his bloated state.

"What's up Giles?"

"With all the excitement of the last week or so we haven't really had time to talk about your condition"

"That's okay Giles, there was more important things happening at the time."

"Be that as it may I think we should speak about your future, as daunting a task as that is for somebody your age, from what you've told me about being an immortal and from what little information I could gather from my books you will be forced to fight an unending war."

Xander nodded in confirmation, not really wanting this conversation to continue but decided to let the old man carry on.

"The main focus is sword play and while you probably know way more than most people your age about the subject I believe I can render some assistance in that area"

His eyes widened, Giles wanted to train him in sword fighting. This week was getting stranger and stranger.

"And while I know you continue to impress in the survival aspect of the hell-mouth we really should have considered some kind of training plan years ago for the non-powered individuals of the group"

Giles reached for a long case and handed it to Xander.

"This is my present to you. Originally I was going to hand it down to Buffy but because of the type of battle you will find yourself in more often than not this will be of more value to you than it ever would be to her."

There was two latches on one side near each end, he unclasped them and slowly opened the case. Inside was a beautiful sabre, he only knew the name of the sword from the many movies he'd seen in his lifetime. It seemed to be made of copper and a few weird patterns were etched into the blade and hilt and he looked up at Giles questioningly.

"It's a sabre or more correctly it's a derivate of the scimitar and it dates back hundreds of years, somewhere along the way it's roots got lost and it ended up in the hands of my father who left it bequeathed to me in his will. It's a very special sword Xander, the markings etched into its surface are runes that cause bodily harm to demons and their ilk" Giles smiled at the man in front of him and continued "and also seems to grant the sword some sort of imperviousness because as of yet it has never managed to be bent, broken or snapped and it has been vigorously tested to that I can attest."

"Shouldn't this go to Buffy?" He asked while sliding a hand over the blade "I mean not that I'm not grateful G-man but she's the slayer..."

"Buffy is already excellent enough with a sword that giving her this would be kind of preposterous. She doesn't need to cause bodily harm with slicing and dicing, when she strikes she strikes true."

He nodded, he'd seen the slayer with a sword and each time it was unfathomable to him how deadly she was with a blade. It was a glorious dance of steel and ballet that more often than not separated her foe's head from its shoulders.

"When all else fails chop off its head" He muttered to himself.

Xander let his hand rest on the hilt and removed it from the confines of its box; the weight of the weapon was perfect. Everything about the sword was perfect. It was like history had somehow created this wonderful piece of metal art just for him alone to wield.

He slid the sword back into its box and smiled at Giles.

"Thanks Giles, this is probably the best gift I've ever received and I'd love to take you up on that offer for some training"

"Splendid. Tonight after patrol I'll show you a technique or two before you head home for the evening"

They left his office and returned to the big table, Xander with the box under his arm as he went. Buffy got up and offered him her seat before she sat down again on his lap. He placed the box in front of him and her and opened it for everyone to see.

"Watcher's pet" Buffy murmured with a smile and a gentle kiss.

Everyone took a little time to look at the sword and marvel at its intricate carvings, Willow even managed to recognise a few from the many books she had studied over the years.

"This one means purge or something like that" She said pointing to a swirly letter e, or that's what it looked like to a casual observer anyways.

Time passed and before they knew it Angel, Xander, Buffy and Spike were at the local cemetery trying to keep the population down once again. It was an endless battle in a thousand cemeteries but none of them could be swayed from fighting the good fight.

Xander had his sword on his hip, Giles had procured for him a leather scabbard in which to hold it and he had strapped it on to his waist. Even though his knowledge of sword play was rudimentary at best he felt more secure with it on his person.

Buffy had her usual stakes and crosses tucked away in places best not asked or wondered about. The vampires held up the rear with stakes at hand ready for anything to come near.

This wasn't the best night for the vampire of the hell mouth. Three showed up and went down in quick succession without Xander even having chance to throw a punch. Not that he minded much, if it was up to him he wished every patrol could go as smoothly.

As soon as that thought crossed his minds he mentally slapped himself, wishing even in one's own head was not the best thought to have in a place like Sunnydale.

But the patrol did go smoothly, two vampires were dusted with relative ease and before they knew it they were back in the magic box without an exciting story to tell.

The fang gang left to get a nights rest, ready to return the next in hopes that they could find something on the demon or its spell. Willow and Tara sidled off home too, kind of despondent from the lack of any new information from the day's researching sessions. Dawn was once again asleep but this time she was sat with her back against the bookshelf, her head lolling from side to side as she occasionally tried to force herself awake.

Buffy and Xander walked into the training area hand in hand where Giles was preparing to teach him some moves with the sword. A few wooden swords were laid out in front of the training mat, scabbards and all. Giles was dressed in the usual attire but had taken off his jacket and had a scabbard with wooden sword strapped to his waist.

"Now Xander and Buffy, prepare yourselves."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

The following days flew by and there was no more forthcoming knowledge about the new big bad. They staked out his place and had yet to spot this demon that was planning something; both he and his minions had vanished into the ether for now.

Xander spent the days either working, being with Buffy or getting stabbed by Giles in the so called fencing lessons he had coaxed him into. Overall Giles seemed to be a good teacher but Xander was pretty sure every time he got his ass handed to him that somewhere in the watchers brain he was smirking, if only a little.

Most of the lessons involved certain katas that Giles seemed to think were fundamental, learning when to draw the blade and control its movements to be precise. Moving Zen Giles had called it, laido or something. He was pretty sure the o needed a funky line above it but had no idea how to pronounce a funky lined o.

Moving from laido to kendo and back again, intermixing them and their techniques for a better fighting method. Drawing your blade with perfect harmony and striking in an instant, drawing out the fight into a dance of death with metal upon metal scraping sounds intermixed with grunts of exertion.

He blocked the strike headed for his side. Dancing around each other they looked for an opening. Xander struck out fast to his opponents left side spotting a weakness, his sword was quickly relinquished from his hands in a fluid move and his legs were swept out from under him.

Xander looked at the face of his grinning girlfriend and couldn't help the grin that appeared on his own. Giles was taking inventory of the shop today so they'd decided to use the gym facilities anyways. She reached down and grabbed his arm and swung him upright, steadying him as he landed on his feet.

"You know one of these days I'm going to surprise you".

"Maybe" She replied and pecked him on the lips "But not today".

They'd been in here for little over an hour practicing and occasionally sparring with the wooden swords. He was sweating heavily and yet Buffy even in her sweats looked like she was barely exerted.

Sometimes he envied her for that.

It was a Saturday and the Scooby gang and fang gang had taken the day off from researching the decidedly invisible new threat and were enjoying themselves.

Willow and Tara were at the movies watching some new romantic comedy that had just been released. The fang gang were at the mall exempting Angel of course who remained in during the day. Dawn was hanging out at her friend Jennifer's house which left Buffy and Xander to training in the magic box.

"It's unfair" He said petulantly "You and your stupid slayer reflexes"

She grinned "Well I could say the same about your new found funky healing power. Even I don't heal in seconds like you do"

Xander shrugged, that was definitely a big benefit of his new found immortality, seamlessly limitless healing capabilities. He grabbed two bottles of water off the bench lining the walls and threw one in her direction before taking a massive gulp from his own.

"You do have a point" He confessed with a smile "So would you like to accompany me for dinner tonight?"

"Is it okay if I give you a maybe till a better offer comes up?" She waggled her eyebrows in his direction.

He chuckled "Sure but I think Spike's more interested in the blood bank than a French restaurant"

Buffy's eyes went wide and she launched herself at him then drove him to the ground where she proceeded to tickle him mercilessly.

"Buff..." He gasped through laughing "Stop..."

"Say uncle" she demanded.

Sensing an opportunity he decided to go on the offensive and proceeded to tickle her back. Before long they were a mass of giggling limbs rolling around on the floor of the training room.

Finally succumbing through laughter they laid side by side and grabbed each other's hand.

"Sure I'd love to go to dinner with you"

The rest of the day passed pretty quickly and before long they were sat in a restaurant enjoying each other's company.

The restaurant in question was a nice but not so overly expensive French place just off of main. It had all the signs of a classy place without the telltale sign of bankruptcy.

Music played quietly in the background, some classical piece that Xander neither knew nor really cared for. Around them were sat many couples all enjoying their own little world and Buffy and Xander were no different.

They had ordered there food and a few glasses of wine to go with it and were just waiting for the food to arrive.

Xander put his hand on the table and she placed hers softly in his and he squeezed it gently.

Looking at her now he'd never seen her look more beautiful, an elegant black dress all the way down to her ankles with a split up to mid thigh. She looked positively gorgeous. He'd manage to scrape something out of his wardrobe that wasn't a kaleidoscope of colours, a nice dark green shirt and some slacks.

"I can't believe we haven't been doing this all along" Buffy said out of the blue.

He looked at her and smiled softly then brought her hand to his lips kissing it gently.

"We needed time I guess... to find each other"

She nodded silently and smiled.

"Things could have been so different."

"Maybe" He offered "But I think we both needed to be comfortable with ourselves before we could be comfortable with each other"

"When did you get so smart?" She wondered.

"I have no idea"

The food came and they ate in silence, occasionally casting a glance towards the other.

Before they knew it the meal was eaten and they were both satiated in more ways than just hunger. This had proven to them both that it could work, they were more than just friends who occasionally kissed. They had both felt the other's recognition of more, wanting more and needing more.

This was a turning point for them both.

They left the restaurant in silence, hand in hand. Leading the way to his car he opened the door for her and she smiled gratefully and got in and he quickly moved around the other side.

Her lips were on him as he slammed the car door and he didn't fight it or his desires. Tongues duelled and heated breaths were exchanged as they panted after a glorious combination of lust and love.

The drive back to Buffy's house was quick. Xander almost felt like he was in a daze these days, riding some incredible high or living in an incredible dream that could shatter around him at any time.

They both got out of the car and walked up to her front door, heated kisses exchanged and vows of more sent tumbling out.

As he kissed her she suddenly pulled back and went incredibly still.

He would have been hurt if he didn't know Buffy better than anybody.

"Where are they?" He asked.

"Close" she murmured.

She pulled a stake and a cross out of her hand bag and looked around for the sign of trouble that was tingling in the back of her head. He pulled a stake from his pocket and held it in his hand defensively waiting for the inevitable.

A fist came out of the darkness and she ducked on instinct and drove her own into the stomach of the offending vampire. Coming back up she slammed the stake home and barely avoided the claws of another striking for her face.

Before she had time to think she was grabbed from behind, she slammed her head back and heart a satisfying crunch. Turning she grabbed the vampire's arm and launched him down her front path. Another hand reached for her, she grabbed it and twisted and a scream echoed into the night.

Xander was barely avoiding the swipes for his head, they seemed to be everywhere. Usually they'd have retreated into the house but with the first attack Buffy's keys had vanished along with her bag. He ducked a clumsy haymaker and slammed a stake into the undead heart of his enemy.

Someone grabbed his shoulder and he turned to slam a fist into the chest of whoever it was, his fist was caught and he heard the bone snap. A kick to his ribcage launched him back through the air down Buffy's path; he heard his ribs give way.

Landing with a thud he sat painfully up and spat out some blood before standing and surveying the scene.

He'd never seen so many vampires, there had to be thirty or more. She was in the middle of them, launching death wherever she went.

An electrical sensation passed over him as his body knitted itself back together and he threw himself at the closest vampire. He drove his stake into its back and pulled it out instantly before moving on to the next. He slammed another home and another, they were falling right left and centre.

More kept coming, he didn't know where from. For every vampire Buffy slayed another two appeared out of the darkness. He caught a glimpse of her; she was bleeding heavily from a gash on her head. Blood dripped down her cheek but she kept on fighting with a ferocity that was unbelievable and even scary to witness.

Then suddenly he heard it and he tried to react quickly enough. He saw the gun and even the dart as it flew through the air headed straight for her. He wasn't quick enough, was never quick enough.

It struck her in the neck, she pulled it out quickly and her eyes seemed to glaze over for an instant before she fell to the ground.

He clawed at them now, screaming her name. He punched, kicked and staked his way but he wasn't strong enough.

He felt the hands grab his head, he felt his head wrenched to the side and as his body fell he saw them carry her away.


	15. Chapter 15

_Italics signifies thoughts_

**Chapter 14**

The gasping breath signified his return from the hereafter. Returning from death for an immortal was like been born again. Each life they left behind turned into something new upon their resurrection. The memories remained of their previous lives but sometimes it could seem so distant it was hard to know if it was a dream or reality.

But there was no mistaking the memories that assaulted Xander Harris, the front garden of the summers' house was ripped apart. Grass was torn up and some of the fencing had been destroyed in the struggle.

Xander's eyes darted about looking for any sign of lingering vampires. Spotting none he shot into his car and darted off towards the magic box.

The car screamed as he tore through the streets avoiding speed cameras the way only a local could. Screeching to a stop outside the Scooby Gang's haunt he flew from the front seat and rammed his shoulder through the front door causing the bell to jingle after the fact.

"Xander dear god"

He was a mess. His clothes ripped and torn, his entire body caked in blood and dirt and his eyes were the most telling of all. Rage filled them; he was clenching his fists so hard blood was dripping down his hands onto the linoleum flooring of the shop.

"They got her Giles. It dies tonight"

The ex-watcher could only nod in acceptance and reached for the phone to begin dialling the numbers of the worlds' protectors.

While conversing with the others he maintained a careful watch on the newly born immortal. Xander had stopped drawing blood from his hands and a sleight electrical field had healed him moments later, he had then vanished into Giles' office returning a moment later with a sword strapped to his side and the weapons chest.

He laid a few crossbows out with quivers, then placed some already whittled stakes down next to them and followed it up with some vials of holy water. Then he pulled out a battle axe and swung it round his hand feeling the weight before placing it down next to the other weapons.

Giles silently grabbed a crossbow and a few stakes, loading the crossbow up he took stock of the serious expression on his young friends face. He had a professional touch as he handled the weapons and the ex-watcher sighed wishing for the hundredth time that these young adults hadn't entered the never ending torment that was the fight against evil.

It didn't take long for the others to arrive, cars came screeching to a stop outside and Angel and his friends came walking in followed by Dawn, Willow, Tara and surprisingly Spike.

They were all business as they loaded themselves up with weapons, they all made sure to attach some stakes to their belts and put them in pockets. Willow, Dawn, Tara and Cordelia all grabbed a crossbow each and loaded them. Angel grabbed a sword and swung it round his shoulders a few time feeling the weight of the weapon. Spike grabbed a few hand held axes more suited to his style of combat. Gunn and Wesley both grabbed an axe and a few stakes.

"Any idea where they took her?"

Angel broached the question first, none of them were a hundred percent sure they knew where the bad guy's hide out was this time. They'd been keeping an eye out on the place Willy had told them of but it had all been for naught.

"Well..." Giles spoke up "If I'm correct in my analysis of the kind of spell the demon will be performing he will need to be outdoors. The sheer amount of power of a portal the intended size would most likely destroy any structure it was inside of."

"So we thinking cemetery?" Xander asked.

Giles nodded in confirmation "More than likely given that very few people are prone to walking the cemeteries of Sunnydale after dark so would be unable to interrupt the spell."

"This is Sunnydale Giles" Willow piped up "We're going to need more than cemetery for a location since there about a gazillion within walking distance"

"Yes well I did take that into consideration Willow and I believe it has to be a cemetery located within at least 1 square mile of the hellmouth itself. To draw the necessary power required to sustain such a vortex"

"O...k" Tara replied meekly "So that leaves four cemeteries, Williamsburg, Clear meadows, Dalton and Ash brook"

"So we split up into groups to cover the most ground." Wesley offered and the others nodded at his suggestion.

"I, Spike and Dawn will take Williamsburg." Giles said "I think Xander, Willow and Tara should take Clear Meadows whilst Angel and Cordelia take Dalton and Gunn and Wesley take Ash brook"

They all acknowledged the pairings and grouped up before heading out of the magic box towards their separate cemeteries. It wouldn't take long for them to sweep a cemetery for activity so if the others didn't find anything they were to move to the next one closest to help the other teams there.

Xander's car pulled to a stop outside their designated graveyard. Willow and Tara followed him out the car with crosses in hand looking a bit shaky. Xander pulled a stake out his belt and held it in his hand tightly as they walked through the big iron gates.

The place was deadly quiet which could mean nothing but trouble in a place like Sunnyhell. Expect the worst and get the worst that had been Xander's motto for several years now and it had only been proven true on mostly every occasion.

"Damn hellmouth" he muttered under his breath.

Willow and Tara held up the rear as they made their way past mausoleums and crypts. They kept casting glances about looking for anything out of the ordinary but tonight it seemed was an unusually quiet night in Sunnydale's cemeteries.

"All the vampires are probably busy working for the damn demon where ever he is" Willow voiced out loud and Xander could only agree with that sentiment.

Making a once round the cemetery they found nothing and so they headed onto the next location. Angel and Cordelia were checking Dalton and it was the closest to them.

Xander's car stopped outside the gates and he was about to get out when all of a sudden a large form fell from the sky right onto the hood of his car.

The cursing and blonde hair signalled it was Spike.

"Bloody flaming demon and his stupid bloody pompous Gnarlek demon minions. I'll show them"

With an audible snap a bone cracked back into place and he screamed then scrambled off the hood and back through the gates of the cemetery axe raised high.

"Guess we found the right cemetery" Tara muttered.

They leapt from the car and ran full pelt through the gates of the cemetery and came to a sudden stop.

It was chaos.

Angel was fighting what appeared to be four demons and three vampires and seemed to be holding his own. Cordelia was at his feet noticeably bleeding from a head wound and unconscious.

Spike had launched himself back into the fight with a flourish for violence, beheading and de-limbing anything that he came into contact with.

Giles was standing slightly back near the trees firing the occasional crossbow bolt loose with deadly accuracy. Gunn and Wesley were around him trying to keep vampires at bay with their axes and swords. Dawn was sat near them taking shots with her bow at any vampire she could find as a target.

Then his eyes caught sight of her. Buffy was tied to a stone slab on some kind of make shift ritual alter. Her eyes were closed but her chest movements signified her status clear and he breathed a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding.

Willow and Tara moved forward with their hands held they moved as one chanting as there Wiccan words cut through swarms of vampires. Fire's spread across their skin eating them up five at a time and yet there still seemed to be so many left to fight.

Xander's sword leapt from his scabbard and joined the right. Instantly he beheaded one demon headed his way and putrid black blood spewed from its open neck as it fell. He turned and sliced his sword across the stomach of another demon and didn't pause to watch it split in a gurgle of blood and guts.

He received a punch across his chin knocking him to the floor and he felt hands grabbing at him but he sliced his sword across the hair and an anguished scream was the reply. Pulling himself up from the floor he pushed his sword through the back of one demon and pulled a stake free from his belt then rammed it into the chest of a vampire headed to shoulder charge him.

Something slammed into his back and he grunted in pain before turning and slamming the hilt of his sword into a particularly bony skull. The reply wasn't so much of a grunt of pain as it was a surprised annoyance and before Xander knew it a bony protrusion was stuck into his stomach and he let out a guttural scream of pain as he fell to his knees.

The pain in his stomach was unbearable but he clenched his teeth and looked into the eyes of his attacker then he slammed his sword through the hard bony chest plate. The creature screamed and jabbed his stomach harder but he held on tight and pulled the blade upwards slicing the demon in two.

As the two halves fell he pulled the bone from his stomach in anguished agony and took deep laboured breaths. He held onto the wound trying to keep his insides inside him and looked around at the carnage.

The vampires had been all but eradicated with just a few injured ones lying on the ground around Angel. The souled vampire was hurt, he was bleeding from so many places it was hard to count but when he fell he kept on pulling himself back up to fight on.

Wesley had been knocked cold; he was on the grass at Giles' feet who kept on launching bolts out into the air. They struck true every time and demons and vampires alike fell from his brutal accuracy.

The main demon was chanting and Xander knew from experience that letting him continue would be a bad thing. He pulled himself up with a grunt and felt the tell tale electricity flow over his wound as it healed in a few seconds. Grabbing his sword and wiping it on his pant leg he headed towards the creature with his sword held out.

A demon tried to slam into him from the side but Xander pulled back at the last moment and let it fall in front of him then slashed down into its back with his sword.

He pulled a stake from his belt and gripped it in his other hand as he approached the demon.

"You know if I was Buffy I'd have something really witty to say about now but instead I think I'm just going to have to go with die"

The demon didn't seem to take notice as it kept chanting.

The others had killed the remaining minions and were pulling Buffy from her alter.

Xander jabbed his sword towards the creature's stomach and instead of it hitting flesh it hit a shield of magic energy and felt some slight electrical shock travel up his weapon to his hands.

He glanced at Giles' with an eyebrow raised and the ex-watched grabbed Willow's hand whilst she held Tara's. The witch seemed to glow as all three energies were pulled through her and she shot a luminescent white beam of light that shook the demon's shield.

It remained intact but the demon paused for a second, gulped then kept chanting.

They poured more energy into the white beam of magical power and the ground started to shake. The field noticeably weakened as the demon continued to chant the same never ending words.

Xander was at a loss as he looked for a way to drive his blade into the creature.

He had to look away from the power; it was like staring into the sun. He grimaced and blinked to clear his mind and that's when he noticed it.

Every three seconds there seemed to be a gap, like the field wasn't constructed properly. He had his chance and he held his sword out stretched ready for it.

_1._

_2._

_3._

He struck home and the blade sliced into the demons stomach, the shield fell down promptly after that. Xander pushed his blade through its stomach and out the back as the demon stood mouth open and wide trying to utter a scream but it never coming.

Suddenly a lightning bolt struck at his feet and he jumped in shock. Holding onto the sword he looked around and noticed it as it started.

The portal was opening.

A hole appeared in the air and seemed to pull the very ground into it, the pull from the event horizon was strong and he had to grab with one hand onto the nearest gravestone to stop himself from being pulled in. He looked at the demon's face he had just sliced open and was surprised to see an almost animalistic smile there.

"You may have slain me immortal"

_Was there like a news bulletin or something?_

"But you will have to witness everything you love fall apart before your very eyes. This portal extends back to a time before the slayer, before the very existence of the battle between good and evil. I opened this portal for your slayer and it will only close with her blood, the resurrected hero shall be wiped from the slayer line once and for all"

Xander had heard enough and pulled the blade upwards slowly, the creatures screamed echoed through the grounds of the cemetery as he split him into two.

By now Buffy had woken up and was staring dazedly in his direction, the portals power was beginning to affect the trees nearby. There branches were being pulled in that direction slightly signalling the portals gravity increasing from the initial opening.

"Tell me there's a way to close this Giles" The slayer pleaded.

"Hmm well I'm not exactly sure on that Buffy" The watched replied in a sad tone.

"Get your books, look stuff up" She demanded as she silently wished the portal away in her mind.

"I don't think we have time for that" Wesley offered "It seems to be getting stronger every second"

Buffy looked for help from the friends surrounding her but was only met with sad gazes, she looked at the portal as it increased in size and a large piece of rock near it fell into the abyss.

"What happens if we can't close it?" She asks as a tear slides down her cheek.

"Not entirely sure but it seems to be getting bigger and stronger. There's no telling how big it can get, whether it would stop at Sunnydale or just keep going"

Buffy slides her hands through her hair in a sign of resignation and looks guiltily at Xander. She slides her hand down his arm to entwine their fingers and gently leans up to place a kiss on his lips.

He was in a daze; he didn't know what to do. Xander wanted to scream out and hit something hard. So many times she'd given herself up for the world. It wasn't right, it wasn't just. So he held onto her hand as she tried to pull away and walk towards the portal and his mind rang with the demons taunting voice.

_The resurrected hero._

He kissed her hard on the lips and she gripped his chin softly with her hands and stroked his cheek.

"I wanted so much for this to last" She said softly and a tear slid down her cheek "Wanted so much to get to the point where I could tell you I love you"

"I love you" He offered with a smile and she even smiled back for a brief second.

"My life never turns out the way it's supposed to"

A tear slid down his cheek and she caught it with her finger before kissing it away and still the demon's taunting voice echoed.

_The resurrected hero._

That's when he understood. He'd died, he'd come back and maybe he wasn't a hero. Maybe it wouldn't be enough but he had to try for her sake and for the worlds. He looked at her sad face and the expressions of those around them mirrored the mood perfectly.

He kissed her one last time and smiled.

"Wait for me"

She didn't understand, her eyes blinked in confusion

"Wha..."

"And believe me when I say I love you" He finished and looked up at everyone "All of you, except count impotent and deadboy"

That's when her world fell apart. He let go of her hand and before she could stop it, before her slayer powers had even noticed he'd jumped and in the blink of an eye and the whooshing of a collapsing portal her world was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

The world disappears from sight and all he can feel is pain surrounded by a black void. The feeling intensifies burning to his very soul and he screams for an eternity. His mind torn apart into nothing then rebuilt, again and again. His body ripped asunder and knitted back together in an endless stream of torment.

Then all of a sudden it stops, the place is calm. He can see nothing and hear nothing; if he tried to remember the pain it seemed impossible like it had happened to somebody else so very long ago. He shouts for help and his voice echoes on forever and ever into the void.

He sits in wait for something for anything to grab onto in a never-ending nightmare.

Something catches his eye, a slight fluctuation in the darkness, as if a small light was turned on for the briefest of time at the lowest depths of the world and he was on top of a mountain straining to see it.

And again it flickers.

He tries to grab onto it, to reach for it. To pull himself out of this sustained darkness. He wills his limbs to try and move but it's as if they don't exist, as if they were just shadow limbs attached to his body. Not really here at all.

It's too far; he can't move his body towards it. He's floating in a sea of molasses without the strength to get out.

He struggles with everything in him to push towards it but to no avail.

Then he blinks and suddenly he's somewhere else. Somewhere not surrounded in darkness, his vision blurry under a cloudy sky and a noticeable stream of light beaming down on him. Then as quickly as it changed it changed back and again he's in the darkness.

He blinks again trying to regain that sense of freedom of elsewhere but nothing happens. His brain struggles to understand what had transpired, how he had come to being here at all and how he had for the briefest of time managed to escape.

The light blinks again and he grips it with his eyes and mind and for the shortest amount of time his body seemed to move towards it. He lets out an almighty breath he didn't know he was even holding and his entire being is suffused with an ache that is unmistakably fatigue, but a fatigue that was so tiring he had never felt so drained in his entire life.

All his energy was withdrawn in an instant as he moved but an inch towards his salvation.

For the next few cycles, as he would come to think of them. His mission was twofold, to move towards the light and then to rest to regain his strength.

It seemed to go on forever but bit by bit he pulled himself forward towards this divine light of power within the darkness. His mind was completely torn of anything but his mission, his memories long ago disappearing into a murky blackness along with his own sense of self.

Pull and sleep.

It was a never ending cycle of weariness.

Then finally when a hundred times a hundred cycles had passed Xander Harris screamed into existence one more.

The portal opened above the world, it was above the highest peak of the highest mountain. The world looked a different one to the one he had just left and the other one that was becoming but a distant memory.

He fell through the sky like a comet, plummeting to earth at tremendous speeds. He saw little of what was below him and instead decided to fall wherever the portal had deemed fit. His own tiredness at his prior ordeal had left him with a distinct lack of manoeuvrability.

Then he hit the ground like a lead weight. Mud and rocks were thrown clear from the area as he split the earth where he landed.

The pain was nothing compared to the darkness, it at least provided him with a basis for reality.

His body mended itself within a few minutes and he remained calmly laid there trying to regain whatever little breath he had been holding from his freefall.

Deciding eventually to move he pulled himself from the blood soaked crater he had personally made and checked his surroundings. Tree's surrounded him in what seemed like a jungle of sorts, the undergrowth thick. It seemed to extend forever in each direction and having no viable way of knowing of when or where he even was he decided that any direction was as good as any other.

Pulling his sword free from the crater, his scabbard long since torn to pieces and in tatters he started hacking at the growth around him having deciding to head east.

A brief flash of blonde hair distorted his vision and he blinked to clear his head.

Continuing on his journey he didn't find much for some miles and eventually decided to rest, his arms growing tired from wielding the sword as a hedge trimmer.

His mind flashed back to a simpler time, wielding tools of some kind on some greenery. A flash of blonde hair and he turned his head to catch sight of whoever it was but they was gone and he was back in the undergrowth.

The jungle made some strange noises through the night. Unknown creatures were competing in the distance with screams, howls, claws, teeth and blood. Making some form of canopy he pulled it over him to still the cold from biting at him and remained still listening to this strange world. A world he was sure was not his own.

He was drifting in between worlds his mind flashing images at him faster than he could process, blonde, redhead, brunette's. A hundred scenes played out in front of him from a hundred different perspectives.

Anger, fear, nausea, pain, friendship and sadness.

His emotions were like a tidal wave as they rolled into him from each scene and finally they stopped and the scene shifted. It was a girl with blonde hair; she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his entire life. There was something perfectly heroic about her, a fire hidden beneath the surface for those she loved.

Love.

It hit him full force and he almost staggered with it.

Then suddenly the world disappeared and he was back in the jungle, the morning rays cutting through the tree tops.

The light wasn't what awoke him however, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and he pulled his sword slowly out and looked around. It was still slightly dark under all the tree tops, the tree's casting shadows deep into the undergrowth.

He felt like something was watching him.

A snapped twig and he whirled about.

It was a creature, a large lizard of some kind on two legs with little spindly arms and the sharpest teeth he had ever seen.

Dinosaur, his mind provided.

It growled in his direction and he kept his sword in front of him to warn it off should it choose to come any closer. Then suddenly three more came from behind growling at him and he whirled sword out and gulped.

He walked slowly backwards away from them till he bumped into a tree. They kept looking at him as they circled together and growled in his general direction.

Then suddenly one sprang at him, he moved to the side quickly as the things head hit the tree hard but not wasting any time he brought his sword down and ended its life.

Another sprang and he felt claws ripping into his back and he screamed as his skin was ripped from his body. It bit down on his shoulder and he grabbed the sword and smashed the hilt into its face repeatedly till it let go and fell away from him in a daze.

He swiped his sword at the nearest creature and cut through its body with ease as it split into two symmetrical parts.

Not wasting any time he turned to face the other two who were eyeing him warily.

Blood was dripping down his back and pooling at his feet but he ignored it, knowing from somewhere in his mind that it'd heal soon enough. He grunted as one rammed its head into his midsection and a rib broke clearly as they tumbled to the floor, he slammed his elbow down on its rough skin but couldn't budge it. Twisting the blade he sliced it harshly across its back and it reared up in pain then with one quick movement he brought the blade clean across its neck.

He pushed the heavy body off him just in time to see snapping jaws inches from his face, he grimaced and pushed it back but the beast was stronger. He slammed his knees and elbows into its thick hide repeatedly but it wouldn't let up. Bringing his knees up to its chest, he guessed, he slammed them forward with his entire weight and pushed the creature back off him.

Rolling up onto his feet he lunged forward with his blade down and gutted the dinosaur where it lay.

Blue bolts of electricity spread over his skin as he healed and he could breathe once more. He took in the sight of the creatures dead on the floor and gulped.

"If these are dinosaurs, then I'm fucked"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

The years were not kind to him, the endless torment and fear had buried itself into his psyche and he had progressively de-evolved into something nobody could label a human being. His hair was a horrible mesh atop his head and his words mere grunts and moans.

It had been eons since he had met his first creature, the ones the old him could name.

"If these are dinosaurs, then I'm fucked"

The words echoed around the black cave, a distant memory of a quick tongue he had all but forgotten. Most days he hid in the cave not daring to walk the ground outside for fear of the creatures. The small ones he could handle with no problem and had done it many times. The chain of teeth around his neck was a testament to that. It was the large ones that were the issue, ones so huge he wasn't even big enough to fill the marks in the ground as they tore it asunder with their gaping strides.

His clothes were nothing but the ragged skin of the dead creatures he had slain wrapped tightly around his body. On a good day he could almost remember civilisation as he looked across the wilderness of this strange world.

The entrance of his cave looked over the tree tops, sometimes it tired him to venture out and climb back to his safe place but something inside him forced him to stay and reconsider, telling him this was the best spot and that he could see everything coming from many directions. Usually he was too tired to argue and today was no exception so instead he slumped down into a pile of cloth he used for his bed.

In his more lucid moments he had taken to drawing on the cave wall, scratching with whatever tools he had at his disposal. He didn't know what he was drawing or why or even who but he needed to do it.

One drawing in particular he kept re-iterating around the cave. Some girl with long hair that shone like the sun was fighting some creature with a stick in her hand.

He didn't understand it.

He had never met anybody else.

All he had was himself and the fear.

That's all he'd ever had for as long as he could remember.

Something tore him from his slumber. It was pitch black but his eyes adjusted quickly. All that greeted him was silence, complete and utter silence. He had never known such a thing and it worried him greatly.

He crept towards the cave entrance and carefully looked out to the world below and almost gasped in shock.

The planet was on fire.

The ground trembled and shook violently and great plumes of smoke filled the night air quickly and swiftly and tore the foliage asunder as it swept across the landscape. Magma spewed up from violent holes that had been cut into the surface of the planet and the flames was endless and stretched on in every single direction.

What could he do but watch in awe as the planet was destroyed?

What could he do but violently hug himself as the only world he ever knew was ripped apart into pieces?

But then he saw it, the endless eternity that stretched on from this moment. It was the beginning and the end of all. It was in this moment that he realised that the planet wasn't been destroyed, it was been reborn.

The giant fireball in the sky grew ever closer and all Xander could do was watch and back away to the wall of the cave and hope.

The ground shook, the world trembled and the heavens descended.

And then there was darkness.

He awoke gasping for air but there was none, clutching at his throat he gulped and tried to scream for help. The cries were not to come as he descended into oblivion. This endless tirade of pain and suffering lasted for decades, centuries and even eons. The air was too thick to breathe for any human, smog filled the planet and the world waited for the day it would be cleared of this deluge of nonexistence.

The planet eventually started to heal and the world was kick started as animals started to wander, as creatures started to evolve and as one man found himself gasping for breath in a cave and to his surprise actually finding some air to breath.

The cave's entrance was rubble and dust and eons of dirt and soot and he clawed at it tirelessly for days, his mind was yearning for the sight of something, of anything besides the dusty cave walls and the drawings that had become obscured by centuries of dust.

His hand tore through the ground reaching the outside and he peered out through the hole wincing at the sunlight that greeted him. With renewed vigour he ripped apart the ground between him and the outside and felt for the first time in an eternity the heat and warmth of a beautiful morning sun as he pulled himself from the cave.

There were no creatures, of that he was sure. He could sense no quivers in the earth, no shakes that signified beast's as large as the trees were walking the earth.

The fear was lifted almost immediately. The endless fear that had plagued him forever was gone and for once, for the only time he had ever remembered in his whole life, he laughed.

He rushed down the slope that was now at the entrance to his home with a smile from ear to ear.

Xander saw a river bed in the distance and made his way to it through the thick foliage. Leaping over branches and bushes he came to kneel at the water and swept his hand down into it. Pulling it up to his face he took a deep sip then quickly another and another before just pushing his head all the way under the water.

It was at this point that he heard it.

Some noise in the distance.

Sweeping his head out of the water he leaned towards the sound as he almost made out a scream.

Then he heard it again.

His mind flashed to graveyards and fights, battle and war. He leapt from the floor and headed swiftly in the direction of the disturbance. Pushing through the undergrowth he grew ever closer to the noise as it got louder and it became clearer that it was somebody, somebody like him.

Pushing through the last bushes he came into a clearing and saw them.

There were four people, three men and one woman. He was almost shocked at the sight alone but something told him the men were harming her. They had her held down against the ground and were ripping at her garments.

Xander growled.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

Puabi had never wandered out of the village before; she had been warned from an early age that it was dangerous. That wild creatures and beasts wandered the woods and the fields and only the hunters and the soldiers were allowed beyond the walls. But today would be different because try as she might she couldn't resist the pull of the outside, the adventure that would await her.

She had taken her satchel and filled it with goods she thought she may need. Some bread and water were at the foremost. Then a dagger she had been given by her husband to be once the parents had negotiated the price of the marital contract. Puabi didn't much like her husband to be, he seemed a bit spoilt and fat for her liking but girls didn't have the privilege of turning down such a fortuitous offer from the elder of the village.

With their marriage her whole family would be set forever, raised to nobility.

If it was such a good thing then why did she feel wrong about the whole affair?

Maybe that was why she found herself this morning packing a satchel and running away. The village was still quiet, most were asleep including her parents. She found the hole in the village wall, its wooden beams having splintered due to stress from the severe winter. Not many knew about it and maybe she should tell the guards if she ever returned.

Once she was in the woods there was no stopping Puabi. She ran for what seemed like forever until she had to catch her breath. She had escaped her life for a moment at least. Of course she knew she would probably have to return but even she could pretend just for the moment that she was free to do as she pleased.

The forest was beautiful, trees stretching as high as a person could see and they were surrounded by beautiful colours of red and blue's from the flowers. She idly picked one and smelled it with a large smile on her face.

A crack of wood splintering brought her round and she turned to see where the noise had come from.

Three figures stood there, all three of them male. They had malicious looks on their faces as they eyed her and she didn't much like it. They were dressed in black and dirty garments with swords on their belts and daggers tucked into their boots.

She ran.

She thought she knew her way back but the wildness of her adventure had made her rush too much and too soon. Her mind was awash with confusion as she pushed through the undergrowth hoping and praying to find her village and the safety of her home. She could hear the men behind her giving chase and tears fell down her cheeks.

Her family had been right all along.

What had she been thinking?

Pushing through some thicket her foot found a branch and she tripped into an opening of grass and scrambled as she tried to push herself up right.

Puabi wasn't quick enough and they were on her, tearing at her clothes. She fought back and scratched one of them across the face drawing blood and she heard him curse and then there was a burning sensation on her cheek as the man slapped her hard.

She cried and wept and prayed as they scrambled at her clothing and wished that somehow something would answer her prayers and save her from these awful men.

Then she heard it.

It was like a beast's growl.

The man on top of her was immediately forced off her and slammed into a tree full force. She saw his head lull about before something snatched him and twisted his head forcefully.

The sickening crack almost made her jump in fear but deep down inside of her some part of Puabi was glad.

She hated that part of herself.

That's when she saw him.

He looked wild but there was something about his eyes that told her otherwise. His hair was long and unkempt and his clothes nothing but skin torn from creatures and wrapped around his body haphazardly.

The two remaining men had drawn there blades and were eyeing the newcomer as he circled them like an animal circled its prey.

"I'll slice out your innards, whoever you are"

Those were the man's last words he ever managed to speak before her rescuer had remove said sword from his hand and sliced it cleanly across the thug's throat.

Puabi knew the man probably hadn't understood what her attacker had said but she couldn't help but giggle regardless.

Maybe she had lost some of her sanity in the forest.

The last remaining man looked shocked as he took in the dead bodies of his friends. Never before had he seen such speed, before he had even blinked the wild man had killed two of his friends and now held a sword in his hands.

Now say what you want about Shulgi. He was born into poverty and had learnt to take what he wanted at an early age and damn the consequences of his actions. He had been a thug most of his life and a murder for at least half of it.

However his mother had raised no idiot and he instantly dropped his sword.

"Please don't kill me…."

He was not beyond begging that was for sure.

The creature looked at him pitifully and almost looked like he would cut him down where he stood but eventually the wild man lowered his sword and pointed to the trees. Shulgi took that with a grateful smile and ran as fast as his legs would carry him through the forest, away from that creature that could best three men in a matter of seconds.

Then there was just him and her.

Puabi had never seen such a man before. His wild gaze was almost heart-breaking as he looked at her. There was an intelligence there she was sure of it. She didn't know what to do though and was unsure of how to proceed.

Would he attack her next?

His soft look told her otherwise as he moved forward and sat before her on the grass then just looked into her eyes.

She blushed. Never before had a man managed to look into her eyes without his eyes glancing elsewhere on her body. It was a strange occurrence to say the least and for the second time today she was glad she had ran away from the village, If only to meet this stranger that fascinated her beyond reason.

Puabi looked at him for what he was. He was unkempt, he was dirty and uncivilized but despite all that he was a hero.

He was her hero.

She pointed at herself and looked into his eyes.

"Puabi"

The man looked confused for just a moment but then despite that he pointed at her and spoke.

"Puabee"

She smiled, it was close enough.

His voice had sounded harsh like it was the first time he had used it in a while.

Then she tried the reverse tactic and pointed at him without saying a word. He just looked at her for the briefest of seconds then he shook his head solemnly.

The man had no name.

Puabi smiled despite that and spoke to him directly.

"Then we shall have to think of one for you"

He probably didn't really understand but her smile was encouraging and he nodded his head and ever so slightly she saw a smile appear on his face.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

He tossed and turned in his sleep, the nightmares were often and she often wondered what horrible dreams he must have. She frequently found herself watching him sleep and trying to bring comfort to his troubled mind. Sometimes he muttered in his sleep, it was some language that she'd never heard before.

She thought back to the days after the attack and smiled. It had been so difficult to make him understand her as at the time he was more beast than man. Something in his eyes had reached out to her though, something that told her he hadn't always been in such a way. If Puabi was one thing she was stubborn, sometimes too often in life she had found herself alone defending the line in an argument and she had never given so much as an inch back then.

She wasn't about to give an inch when it came to Shulgi.

It was a name she had agreed upon with him. It had been a lot of fun trying to name him, his growls and mutterings disagreeing with monikers she offered. Then she had remembered the story of a great hero, one told to her by her grandfather many times.

It was the story of Shulgi. He had stood where others had fallen and defended their country from the invading hordes of the north. Alone in battle he had held them off for days on end before reinforcements could arrive from the south. He was possibly the greatest hero her country had ever seen.

So it seemed fitting to name him such. He was her hero; he had defended her and protected her even when she had been nothing but a stranger to him.

"Shulgi"

He had looked at her with a frown and then a smile had broken on his face and try as she might she couldn't help the giggle that had escaped.

So here Puabi was watching her hero sleep. His murmuring became louder and his arms flailed about fighting invisible enemies that only he could see. She gently rubbed her hand over his brow and he seemed to stop fighting so much and calm down. His face became peaceful within a moment and for once she got to see him for what he was.

He was beautiful.

She had returned to her home village that fateful day and gathered stuff in the early morning to bring him. He now wore simple cloth shirt and pants, gone was the monstrous animal skin tunic he had devised. He had eaten some of the bread she had taken from her mother's pantry and although he had eaten it and although from the look of him she thought he would be starving, he took a few bites and left it.

Puabi had kept trying to make him understand her and push him to learn the language she spoke. If only to better understand the man before her. It was difficult and he often seemed confused and angry when she would try to teach him. A few days does not make someone fluent however and she knew that it could be months even years before they could finally have a decent conversation.

He murmured again and his hand grabbed hers softly and she watched him bemused, his fingers intertwined with her own and she almost blushed. Instead she chose to lay down beside him and let her remaining hand stroke his hair softly. It was with a smile on her face that she fell asleep watching him breathe.

She awoke to find herself alone, the sun was beaming through the mouth of the cave onto her face and she squinted as she took in her surroundings. It was the cave of course, the same place she'd spent every waking moments for days now. He wasn't around though this morning and had probably gone down to the river for a bath. She found herself humming some tune to herself with a silly smile plastered on her face.

Her life had changed so much in such a quick time. All but a week ago she was scheduled to be wed to somebody she disliked immensely and now here she was, living in a cave with a stranger she hardly knew but had seemed to have known all her life. He couldn't understand her and she could hardly understand him and yet she was smiling.

The world was a crazy place she considered as she went about her morning chores. She chopped up some of the remaining bread they had left and placed it on some plates. It wasn't the most appetising of breakfasts but it would suffice.

Some rustling down the path from the cave alerted her to his return and she found herself brushing her hair shakily. He stepped into the cave and noticed the empty bed, if it could be called that, immediately and turned to face her. He smiled at her and raised his right hand to show her the bucket of water he had returned with.

She raised a plate with some bread on it and he took it from her hand, then grabbed two glasses and scooped up some water out of the bucket before handing her one.

They sat there in silence eating breakfast and occasionally quenching their thirst from the glasses at their sides. He smiled in her direction once or twice and it never ceased to amaze her how much it affected her and how quickly she had become infatuated with the man before her.

The day was long as summer was at its height and they spent there day basking in the warmth of the sun and occasionally she'd play word association with him. Sometimes he got it and sometimes he looked confused but most of the time he had the same smile she had come so quickly to find endearing.

All of a sudden the ground started shaking softly and Shulgi leapt to his feet from prone and looked around confused. Even Puabi had never experienced anything similar and she had lived here her whole life. Cracks started to appear in the earth below their feet and they leapt away in fright before running for the cave as fast as their legs could carry them.

Fire sprang up from the cracks and poured molten lava onto the ground behind them as they ran. Shulgi grabbed her and lifted her into his arms as he ran faster than he had ever remembered before. Reaching the cave he leapt inside as the ground beneath him fell away and they skidded onto the hard rock with grunts and groans of pain they slammed into the far wall.

Pulling himself from the floor he grabbed her hand and stood up, bringer her with him. Looking back the ground was gone, just fire was left pouring down the landscape towards the trees. He looked shocked as the trees were engulfed by the flames and came crashing down to the ground crackling as they burnt to ash.

Above the trees a massive cloud had formed, purple cloud, which seemed to turn in on itself then all of a sudden a bright flash resonated from the centre and Shulgi covered his eyes from the glare of it. When he finally lowered his arm from his eyes to look straight at it, he frowned, there was a hole where the cloud had been and beyond all he could see was fire and torment. Suddenly something leapt out of the hole and screamed high in the sky.

It was the largest creature he had ever seen. All tentacles and eyes that seemed to see farther than anything he had known before. Its scream echoed around the landscape as more of its brethren tore open the skies and screeched behind him.

Puabi looked on in shock; she had never seen anything like it. The creature couldn't exist and shouldn't exist but there it was high above them. She knew nothing would be the same again as it flew down at lightning fast speeds towards her village and echoes of screams from the people there tore through the day time.

From her side she heard a growl and turned to see the fearful eyes of her new friend.

But in them she saw no fear only hatred, pure unadulterated hatred. She had never seen such a look from him and it scared her. A low growl emanated from him and he looked at the creatures with a look of contempt and headed for the cave entrance.


End file.
